Illsuive Dreams
by RMASTERS
Summary: MAGNUM in a turn of events finds himself face to face


The characters in this story are the property of Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
This is for the purpose of entertainment for Magnum Fans.  
  
Hope that you will enjoy episode ten in this series.  
  
ILLUSIVE DREAMS  
  
BY  
  
ROBIN MASTERS  
  
(FADE IN)  
  
EXT-BEACH-OCEAN-DAY  
  
Magnum walking along the beach, hands in pockets, tan shirt, shorts  
  
and blue ball cap.  
  
MAGNUM: (voice over)  
  
I always liked this time of day, the sun about to set, the colors of  
  
the sky and the ocean meeting, the end of the old day and a new one  
  
about to awake in Paradise.  
  
DEC 3 2001  
  
INT-NIA-MAGNUM'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum sat with his back turned away from the door and in deep thought  
  
as there is a knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door opens slowly and Jackie steps inside.  
  
JACKIE: A bad time?  
  
Magnum turned slowly around and faced Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: No, just thinking.  
  
Jackie walked over to the desk sat down in the chair looking at Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Any reports from NTSB?  
  
JACKIE: So far only seven bodies have been found.  
  
Magnum got up from his chair walked to the window. with back turned  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I didn't figure it would be good news Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: I'm sorry it wasn't better news.  
  
Magnum looked down at his watch, looked back at the street below,  
  
turned and walked to the hat rack takes his hat and opens the door.  
  
MAGNUM: I won't be back today Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: Thomas it is just 10:00 in the morning.  
  
Magnum doesn't answer step through open door to the main lobby, shutting  
  
the door behind him.  
  
fade out  
  
fade in  
  
VIETNAM  
  
INT-OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
A man sat looking at papers on his desk another stands beside his desk  
  
both in the uniforms of Vietnamese.  
  
MAN #1: General Ki this information is correct sir.  
  
The man setting at the desk is General Quang Ki, now older than when  
  
we last saw him.  
  
QUANG KI: Yes, our people have done well.  
  
pause  
  
I will be going to Hawaii and you are in charge untill I return.  
  
MAN #1: Yes General Ki, I shall not let you down.  
  
Quang Ki got up from his desk walked to the front of his desk, turned  
  
and walked to the door opens it and left the office.  
  
fade out  
  
fade in  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-NIGHT  
  
Rick stood behind the Bar, it was almost 10:pm, he looked across the  
  
room at the table in the corner, where Magnum had been sitting all day.  
  
TC walked in the front door and over to the bar.  
  
RICK: Hey TC..He's been here drinking since around 11:am.  
  
Magnum sat holding the glass looking down at the table in deep thought.  
  
TC: How much has he had Rick?  
  
RICK: Been drinking scotch one after thet other.  
  
TC: Man something's bothering him bad.  
  
RICK: Been like this for several days TC.  
  
pause  
  
He comes in early and leaves late on his on steam.  
  
TC: Yeah to bad that Karen was killed in the plane crash.  
  
RICK: Yeah, TC he was like this when Michelle was killed if you  
  
think back.  
  
Magnum still in his Khaki Uniform drinks the glass in front of him  
  
and raises his glass for another.  
  
TC: Well he isn't drunk, get him another.  
  
pause  
  
I'll take it over to him  
  
RICK: Ok TC, I'll come over we got to do something about this.  
  
Rick pours the drink and TC picked it up and walked across to the  
  
table and set it down in front of Magnum.  
  
TC: Hey TM whats up?  
  
MAGNUM: TC, what you doing here?  
  
TC: Always come in and see Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, your watching me right?  
  
Rick walks over and stands behind Magnum with his arms folded, looked  
  
at TC and shakes his head in puzzled.  
  
TC looked up at Rick, and shakes his head no.  
  
MAGNUM: So why are you here TC?  
  
TC: I already told you.  
  
MAGNUM: Bet Diane sent you to find me didn't she?  
  
RICK: No..Your wrong Thomas, Diane didn't call anyone.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane, Lily...what a Damn mess.  
  
TC: What you mean Thomas?  
  
Magnum looked at Rick and TC, and picks up and takes a sip out of the  
  
glass and sets it back down.  
  
MAGNUM: Lily..you know she's not going to be home for Christmas, yeah  
  
a damn mess...  
  
TC: Look TM you know that was what was going to happen when she was  
  
came home for Thanksgiving.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I knew that.  
  
RICK: Then whats this is about?  
  
MAGNUM: Look don't you guys have anything else better to do?  
  
TC: We are your friends Thomas.  
  
RICK: Thats right Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Then get the hell out of my face...now.(pissed)  
  
TC and Rick got up and looked at each other and walk back to the bar.  
  
TC: Man he's in bad shape.  
  
Rick looked back over at Magnum then at TC.  
  
RICK: Think I should call Diane?  
  
TC: No..that will only tick him off more.  
  
Magnum finished the drink and laid a twenty dollar bill down, picked  
  
up his hat, picked up a half bottle of scotch as he passed the bar,  
  
as he walked to the door, and left the club.  
  
TC: Call Higgins let him know that Magnum is on his way home and I'll  
  
follow him.  
  
RICK: Don't forget he's got that Vette..  
  
TC: Yeah I know and if he thinks he has a tail will never see him.  
  
TC walked to the door as Rick picked up the phone and dials the estate.  
  
EXT-PALI HIGHWAY-PALI LOOKOUT-BLACK VETTE-DARK  
  
The Black Vette was parked, Magnum had a fifth of scotch in his hand,  
  
as he sit on the left front fender of the Vette looking out over the  
  
Ocean as the moon bounced back from the water, he lifted the bottle  
  
and takes a drink.  
  
INT-ESTATE-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-NIGHT  
  
Higgins sit at the desk and TC was standing by the fireplace, Diane  
  
had just walked in the room.  
  
DIANE: Hi TC whats wrong?  
  
TC puts his head down looking at the floor.  
  
HIGGINS: Really nothing Miss Diane.  
  
TC: Yeah..Diane nothing....  
  
Diane looked at their faces both told more than words could.  
  
DIANE: Its my father isn't it?...Damn it tell me and I mean now.(pissed)  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, I am afraid hes been drinking again.  
  
DIANE: He's been leaving the office early and don't comes back,  
  
pause  
  
Jackie has been covering for him and.....  
  
Diane looked down at the floor and up at the wall clock it was now  
  
passed midnight and still no Thomas Magnum.  
  
TC looked at Higgins.  
  
TC: He should have been here before now.  
  
HIGGINS: The only place he could be would be at Pali Lookout..  
  
TC: I came the coast highway thats where I missed him.  
  
They looked at each other as the sound of the Vette stopping at the  
  
guesthouse, Diane walked to the the study door and heard the car door  
  
slam.  
  
DIANE: I am putting a stop to this now...  
  
She walked to the front door opens it and shuts the door behind her.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane opened the door the livingroom light is on and on the floor in  
  
front of the TV Admiral Thomas Magnum had crashed...she walked down  
  
the steps and sees he is alright.  
  
She sat down on the couch looking down at Magnum. She leans back  
  
against the couch and covers her eyes with her right hand and sobs.  
  
Feeling helpless she got up and walked up the steps and out the front  
  
door.  
  
Magnum hears the door shut he looks around and sees that he is on  
  
the floor he got up and walked to the bedroom, over to the bed and  
  
falls onto it and goes to sleep.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane set her alarm clock for 5:30 am, the alarm goes off and she  
  
got up, she walked to the window the Black Vette was parked where her  
  
father had parked it, if he hadn't stopped he would have gone on  
  
through the garage.  
  
She walked to the shower turned the water on and walked back to the  
  
bed taking a khaki uniform from the closet and laying it on the bed.  
  
She walked back to the shower shutting the bathroom door..  
  
It was now 5:50 am, Diane walked out of her bedroom dressed and picked  
  
up her purse and hat and walked to the door, opened it and steps out  
  
in the hall shutting the door behind her.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-BATHROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum awoke at the sound of the alarm, he grabbed his head it felt  
  
as it was going to explode at any moment, the sound of his front  
  
door, he looked as he thought something had hit the guesthouse. He  
  
looked at his uniform and saw that he had slept in it, he sat up on  
  
the bed and his bedroom door opened almost ripping it off the hidges,  
  
he looked at Diane who he could see was upset.  
  
MAGNUM: Do you always make this much noise this early in the morning?  
  
She walked over to him and looked right in his face.  
  
He starts to stand up and with both hands she puts them on his chest  
  
and pushed him back on the bed.  
  
DIANE: Now Thomas Magnum this is it no more of this drinking everyday  
  
look at yourself, look in the mirror and see if you like what you see.  
  
MAGNUM: Look Diane.  
  
DIANE: Now you hear this, you get your act together is that clear?  
  
beat  
  
Or I'm moving back to the BOQ.  
  
MAGNUM: Gee your really rough on your old man.  
  
DIANE: No...not yet...but if you don't get your act in tact..I am  
  
going to tell Lily...and I figure that between the two of us we can  
  
get you in shape.  
  
MAGNUM: I got to get a shower.  
  
DIANE: Well at least it's a start you smell like a distillery.  
  
MAGNUM: That bad?grins  
  
DIANE: Hit the shower Admiral.  
  
Diane walked back to the livingroom and walked the lenght of the room  
  
she is getting mad all over again, Thomas Magnum a two star admiral  
  
drunk everyday for the past few days. She walked up the steps to the  
  
kitchen, takes a skillet out and fixed two eggs and some toast and a  
  
glass of orange juice, the eggs were finished as Magnum walked to the  
  
livingroom.  
  
DIANE: Your breakfast is ready.  
  
Magnum looked at her and tries to smile, he walked to the table pulls  
  
out the chair and sat down, Diane butters two peices of toast and laid  
  
them on his plate and walked to the coffee pot and pours a cup of coffee  
  
for Magnum and herself she walked back to the table and set the cup with  
  
his coffee down in front of him turned and walked to the other chair and  
  
sat down.  
  
He looked up at her and can see she is still upset..  
  
MAGNUM: How did you know I liked my eggs this way?  
  
DIANE: Because I do.  
  
Magnum finished his eggs and toast and drinks the orange juice and  
  
the cup of coffee.  
  
Diane got up and takes his cup back and fills it again and takes it  
  
over to him setting it down in front of him.  
  
DIANE: I meant what I said...get it together or I'm moving back to  
  
the BOQ.  
  
MAGNUM: Its been a rough time of it Diane.  
  
DIANE: Now What's been so rough on you?  
  
MAGNUM: Well alot of things I guess.  
  
DIANE: Your an Admiral not a seaman recruit.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, your right.  
  
DIANE: So you won't take off in the middle of the day I want the keys  
  
to the Vette now....  
  
MAGNUM: The keys to the Vette, why?  
  
DIANE: How do you think I have been getting home?  
  
pause  
  
You don't know do you?...Jackie has been bringing me  
  
home....but no more right?  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie has been bringing you home?  
  
DIANE: Yes every night since, you don't finish the day anymore.  
  
Magnum drinks his coffee as Diane got up and picked up her hat and  
  
purse, looks at Magnum.  
DIANE: Now lets go to work..  
  
Magnum got up and picked his hat up Diane started up the steps and  
  
waits at the door Magnum right behind her, she holds her right hand  
  
out and Magnum hands her the keys to the Vette, Diane steps out on  
  
the porch and Magnum follows, shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum sat at his desk, his thoughts of Diane and how she jumped all  
  
over him, and he knew she was right, he knew that his behavior wouldn't  
  
bring Karen Back or Michelle, and the fact that Diane told him if he  
  
didn't get his act together she would move back to the BOQ..He liked  
  
having her there in the mornings it was like a family again as it was  
  
when Lily was growing up...  
  
Magnum looked at his watch it was noon, and there was a knock on his  
  
door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door opens and Diane and Jackie walk in Jackie shuts the door.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: Heard you had a rough morning.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah sorta why?  
  
JACKIE: Good get use to more of them.  
  
MAGNUM: Meaning what Captain?  
  
DIANE: Meaning we Jackie and I are going to dry you out..  
  
MAGNUM: We!  
  
DIANE: Yes Jackie and me are going to be on your case to your up to  
  
full speed.  
  
JACKIE: Look Thomas I have covered your tail and if the wrong person  
  
would find out we would both be up for court martial...  
  
MAGNUM: Court Martial Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: And you know what the charges would be.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the window and looks out...  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know...  
  
JACKIE: We care about what happens to you.  
  
MAGNUM: Then we should go to lunch then right?  
  
Magnum turns walks the coat rack and takes his hat off looks at Diane  
  
and Jackie and walked to the door, opens it and waits.  
  
INT-OFFICERS CLUB-DAY  
  
Jackie, Diane and Magnum walk over to a table and sit down, Jackie  
  
looked at Diane and Diane looked at Jackie as Magnum orders a beer,  
  
which one wouldn't conflict with the meal, they ordered hamburgers  
  
and he drank his beer slowly.  
  
DIANE: Jackie what are your plans for tonight?  
  
JACKIE: Figure on coming out to the estate.  
  
DIANE: Bring night cloths for sleeping.  
  
MAGNUM: What you two talking about?  
  
DIANE: It's Friday so we Jackie and Me are going to spend the weekend  
  
with you.  
  
MAGNUM: No..hey look I don't need that a 24 hour watch.  
  
JACKIE: Maybe not but you got us like it or not.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane why do I know you were behind this.  
  
DIANE: Well it was both our Ideas.  
  
Magnum finished the hamburger and the bottle of beer, he waited as  
  
Jackie and Diane finished..They got up and left the officers club.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-MAGNUM'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Lunch was over the afternoon was also about over the day went along  
  
smooth. There was a knock on the office door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door open and Jackie came in shutting the door behind her, she had  
  
a file folder in her hand as she reached Magnums desk.  
  
JACKIE: Thomas you need to read this.  
  
Magnum reaches for the folder Jackie has the look of concern on her  
  
face as he opens the file..a name he hadn't thought of in 13 years  
  
jumped out in front of him General Quang Ki, intelligence reported he  
  
was on his way to Hawaii.  
  
MAGNUM: Looks like I have another chance.  
  
Jackie looked at Magnum, she sees the look of hate take over his face  
  
and also determination.  
  
Magnum reads the file and looks up at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Last report two days be here by now.  
  
JACKIE: We have all ports of entry covered.  
  
MAGNUM: Go through the files Jackie of 87-88 Look in the Michelle Hue  
  
file should be a picture of Quang Ki then and give it to the people to  
  
age him to this time frame.  
  
JACKIE: Will do it now.  
  
Jackie got up from her chair and walks to the door and turns as she  
  
looked at Magnum his face was that of anger and concern.  
  
She opens the door and steps out into the main office.  
Magnum opens the file folder and read over the sheets in order of dates,  
  
it goes back to the car bombing that killed Michelle and a positive ID  
  
that Quang Ki was resposible for the bombing, it was his order that  
  
blew up the car.  
  
Magnums thinks of the memo that Buck had hid in his files. His hands  
  
are wet from swet as his mind goes back to the tape and the car blown  
  
to bits, he shuts the folder and gets up from his desk, he walked to  
  
the window and looked down at the street below.  
  
MAGNUM: I'll get you this time.out loud  
  
INT-NIA-CRYPTO-DAY  
  
Sherri LeFlure was in charge of Cryptography, she was decodeing a  
  
list of new messages and that Quang Ki was in Hawaii to finish Magnum  
  
off.  
  
Sherri takes the message and leaves the room shutting the door behind  
  
her.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE-DAY  
  
A knock on the door Jackie looked up.  
  
JACKIE: Enter.  
  
The door opens and Sherri walked over and hands Jackie the message.  
  
JACKIE: This just come in?  
  
SHERRY: Just now and I brought it over.  
  
JACKIE: Get John Garvey and Eric Mead get the Marine detachment on  
  
alert.  
  
I want Admiral Magnum on a 24 hour security watch.  
  
pause  
  
Have Chief Starky set up a desk outside the Admirals office.  
  
pause  
  
Find Lieutenant Boyd and have her posted at that desk.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Lieutenant Boyd is a wild cat I hear.  
  
JACKIE: Yeah me to, she is only five foot tall.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: But that Black Belt she holds makes her just the  
  
right person to look out for the Admiral with out him knowing why.  
  
JACKIE: Okay I write this down.  
  
Sherri takes a quick note on a small pad and leaves the office.  
  
Jackie picks up the phone and dials the office that Diane was working  
  
in, the phone rings and is picked up.  
  
JACKIE: This is Captain Porter have Lieutenant Weller report to my  
  
office on the double.  
  
(she hung the phone up.)  
  
There is a knock on her door.  
  
JACKIE: Enter.  
  
The door opens and Diane steps in.  
  
DIANE: You wanted to see me Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: Diane go and check out a service 45., and keep it with you on  
  
and off duty.  
  
DIANE: Why whats up?  
  
JACKIE: Someone is on this island and is here to kill your Dad.  
  
DIANE: Who, Why Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: I will bring the information over tonight and you take it up  
  
to your room...don't let your Dad know that you have this information.  
  
DIANE: Sure alright Jackie.(puzzled)  
  
JACKIE: Its 16:00 and get that .45 and Vera keep it with you.  
  
pause  
  
I will have one and I will try to stay at the guest house,  
  
Your Dad won't like it but will get over it.  
  
DIANE: Can always say its to dry him out right?  
  
JACKIE: I will leave here go home pack a few things and get a clean  
  
uniform for Monday..So we're going to get this Quang Ki before your  
  
Dad does.  
  
Diane got up and walked to the door and opens it and steps to the main  
  
office shutting the door behind her.  
  
INT-ROBINS NEST-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walked from the bedroom in a flowered Blue shirt and Khaki  
  
shorts walks to the refridgerator and takes out a bottle of beer,  
  
he walked back to the living room, and sat down, the door opens and  
  
Diane steps she had changed into a short sleeve shirt and blue shorts.  
  
DIANE: Hi you still mad at me?  
  
MAGNUM: No come here.  
  
She walked down the steps to the living room and over to Magnum he  
  
reached up and gives her a hug..  
  
MAGNUM: I thought you were mad at me...  
  
DIANE: Why shouldn't I after the way you have been acting?  
  
MAGNUM: Sit down its time to talk.  
  
She sat down and can see in his face that yes it was time to talk.  
  
MAGNUM: I guess its your mother Diane,I(ah)  
  
pause  
  
Didn't know how much I still cared about her.  
  
DIANE: I think you feel like it was your fault that she was killed.  
  
MAGNUM: Sorta, just wished things could have been worked out one way or  
  
the other, but not the way they did.  
  
DIANE: So thats the reason for the binge.  
  
MAGNUM: Part of it...then there was Michelle Lilies mother..  
  
pause  
  
seems like everytime I get close to someone something happens to them.  
  
DIANE: So now Lily and I, we are on someones list.  
  
MAGNUM: Lily is safe at the Academy no one knows that you are my  
  
daughter.  
  
Diane smiles and walked to the refridgerator and gets two beers one for  
  
her and one for Magnum, walks back to the livingroom and hands Magnum  
  
the cold beer and sat down on the couch.  
  
The clock shows 9:pm and Jackie would be close by.  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS APPARTMENT  
  
Jackie finished packing a small overnight case, she took a clean khaki  
  
uniform and a clean white uniform and put them in the uniform bag along  
  
with her white dress hat and a hat with a khaki cover.  
  
Seeing that everything was packed she then puts the files she told Diane  
  
about concerning Michelle Hue Magnum Hue and General Hue who was known  
  
as the "Tiger" who was killed and then the search for his wife Madam  
  
Michelle Hue, who was later killed in France in a car bombing.  
  
Jackie taps the folder and puts it in the uniform bag, she walks to the  
  
door opens it and turns the light switch off shutting the door behind her.  
  
EXT-ROBINS NEST-MAINGATE-DRIVEWAY-MAINHOUSE-NIGHT  
  
Jackie stops her car at the gate and pressed the button for Higgins to  
  
open the gate, a voice over the call box.  
  
VOICE(over call box): Yes what can I do for you?  
  
JACKIE: Higgins this is Captain Porter..  
  
VOICE(over call box): Yes Captain please come right up.  
  
JACKIE: Higgins please meet me at the driveway.  
  
VOICE(over call box): Yes of course Jackie.  
  
The gate open and Jackie drover her car through the open gate, as she  
  
did the gate closed bhind her, she moves up the driveway and stops at  
  
the mainhouse and gets out, Higgins walked from the front door to the  
  
driveway.  
  
HIGGINS: What is it Captain?  
  
JACKIE: Would you put my uniform bag in Diane's room for me please?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, I can do that.  
  
JACKIE: Do you remember some years ago a man by the name of Quang Ki?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I do..He tried to kill Magnum..I  
  
JACKIE: He is on his way here to Hawaii or..  
  
pause  
  
maybe he's already here.  
  
Jackie looks down at the ground.  
  
Higgins can see the concern in Jackie's face and the tone in her voice.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I believe I will call Rick and TC.  
  
JACKIE: Thank you that would be a good Idea.  
  
Jackie takes her over night case and hands Higgins the uniform bag she  
  
shuts her car door and walked to the guest house, Higgins turns and  
  
walked back to the front door and turns to see Jackie reach the passage  
  
way leading to the guesthouse.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
A knock on the front door and the door opens Jackie steps inside shutting  
  
the front door, Magnum looks up and with a grin.  
  
MAGNUM: Well looks like backup is here.  
  
Jackie walked down the steps to the kitchen and the last three steps  
  
to the livingroom sitting the overnight case on the last step.  
  
JACKIE: By the way Diane I left my uniform bag with Higgins.  
  
DIANE: Yes...that will be ok.  
  
Jackie walked to the arm chair and sat down as Magnum watched her  
  
move accross the room.  
  
MAGNUM: Guess you weren't kidding about spending the weekend.  
  
DIANE: Not one bit..  
  
MAGNUM: You are both pretty good but I know why your really here...  
  
JACKIE: Whats that mean?  
  
MAGNUM: Wouldn't have anything to do with Quang Ki?  
  
JACKIE: What gives you that Idea Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Well you both checked out .45's and I got the call and I gave  
  
the go ahead for them.(smiles)  
  
Diane looked at Jackie and they look like the had just got caught with  
  
their hand in the cookie jar.  
  
Magnum reached over and opens the lid on the cigar box, takes one out  
  
takes the cutter and cuts the tip off and lights it taking a puff,  
  
letting the smoke raise in the livingroom.  
  
MAGNUM: Well guys?  
  
DIANE: I have to go up to the main house I'll be back..  
  
Diane got up and walked to the steps and walks up to the front door and  
  
opens it shutting it behind her. Magnum looked over at Jackie and knows  
  
that he had seen through the smoke as why Jackie was really there.  
  
MAGNUM: So where do you sleep?  
  
JACKIE: Figured the couch..why?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, you did once before didn't you. grins  
  
JACKIE: It didn't bother me a bit either.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the steps and up the first three.  
  
JACKIE: Where you going?  
  
Magnum looked back at her and smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: Take a walk, want to tag along?  
  
JACKIE: Sure why not.  
  
Magnum walked up the steps to the front door and Jackie was right behind  
  
him. He opens the door steps out on the porch and Jackie follows shutting  
  
the door behind her.  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-GUESTHOUSE-BEACH-OCEAN-DARK  
  
As night grew darker Magnum and Jackie walked along the beach, the water  
  
from the ocean came in on the beach and splashed around their feet as  
  
they walked. Down the beach in the direction of Waimanalo, the gate  
  
behind them  
  
grew farther away. A few more steps were taken and Jackie stopped.  
  
JACKIE: We better go back don't you think?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah its getting late time I guess to start back.  
  
Magnum puts his hands in his front pockets, turns and they start back  
  
to the gate leading to the estate and their feet was getting more wet  
  
as more of the tide came in at a faster rate.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM-HALLWAY-STAIRS-FRONT DOOR-NIGHT  
  
Diane sat in the middle of the bed with her legs folded under her,  
  
she had the case files that told the story as Colonel Buck Greene had  
  
related in pages after pages the story, Magnums early days in the NIA,  
  
the marriage to Michelle and the history of Thomas and the late  
  
Michelle Hue Magnum...  
  
Proof that Lily was Magnum's daughter as sworn to by Michelle and in  
  
the event of her death that Lily was to then be with her father.  
  
Diane read the reports of Quang Ki, and the story how he had blown  
  
up the car that Michelle had been a passenger in.  
  
At the close of the file marked top secret and a black wax seal which  
  
had never been open..She stops and looks at the file, she wonders as  
  
to the reason this file was not open..It had the sign off dated and  
  
signed by General Buck Green 12 June 1998..NIA Washington and the  
  
other signature which was very hard to read as to the tear in the  
  
folder.  
  
Diane laid the file down and gets up as her legs hurt from the time  
  
she had set on them reading the files. She walked to the window and  
  
looked down on the beach she sees in the distance Jackie and Magnum  
  
walking up the beach.  
  
She turns and looked back at the bed, and the folder with the black  
  
seal still on it, it was an offical file and what secret did this file  
  
contain?  
  
She walked back over to the bed and sat down, she thinks if she opens  
  
it, who would know that she open it after all Magnums life was in  
  
danger and Diane wanted to know everything, but thought better of  
  
opening the file,  
  
Thinking she would first talk to Jackie.  
  
Diane put the files all but the one with the seal back in the leather  
  
pouch and zips it shut she then raised her mattress and placed the  
  
files under it..she walked to her bedroom door and out into the hall  
  
closing it behind her. She walked down the hallway to the stairs and  
  
down the steps to the first floor, where Higgins had just let Rick  
  
and TC in.  
  
HIGGINS: Miss Diane Rick and TC just got here.  
  
RICK: Whats up Higgins?  
  
HIGGINS: Diane should explain the details,  
  
(pause)  
  
Shall we go in the study?  
  
Higgins, Diane Rick and TC walked to the study,  
  
Higgins opens the door and they all find them selves a seat.  
  
TC: Well whats the story?  
  
DIANE: Quang Ki may be here.  
  
pause  
  
NIA thinks he is here to kill my Dad.  
  
RICK: Geez not again.  
  
They all look at each other as for an answer to how to assist Magnum  
  
and not let him know they were going to back him up.  
  
INT-HOTEL CHINATOWN-NIGHT  
  
A dim light is on in the hotel room sitting on the bed is General  
  
Quang Ki, he has a suitcase and is looking at news paper clippings  
  
of Thomas Magnum Private Investigator, the clipping was dated over  
  
14 years ago when he was freed on a charge of attempted Murder of  
  
Thomas Magnum..  
  
Quang Ki, has some streaks of grey in his hair but still has a very  
  
youthful apperence. He closed the suitcase but stops and takes out a  
  
small case he lays it on the bed opens it and takes out a 9mm hand gun,  
  
and two clips filled with shells. A slight smile comes over his face.  
  
He walked over to the small writing desk opens the drawer and takes  
  
out the Honolulu Phone book opens the pages and looks for the name  
  
of Thomas Magnum under Private Investigators..  
  
He slams the book back in the drawer, as he is upset, Thomas Magnum  
  
is no longer listed in the phone book, he takes the 9mm had holds it  
  
tight and looks at the picture on the wall of Thomas Magnum.  
  
QUANG KI: Now Thomas Magnum when I find you..you die.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-BATHROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum sat on the couch reading the reports over that Jackie had given  
  
him when he left the NIA office, Vera just came in flanked by TC and  
  
Rick. Magnum looks up and grins.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Rick..TC out kinda late aren't you?  
  
Diane walked over to the TV and stands and listens as she can hear the  
  
water running in the shower not seeing Jackie figures she is in the  
  
shower. Magnum looks at Diane smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Diane I know what your thinking and Jackie is in the shower.  
  
DIANE: I brought Rick and TC down with me seems they want to know why  
  
you have been a mess lately.  
  
RICK: Yeah, we are your friends you know.  
  
MAGNUM: The plane crash, brought Michelle Mac and Dan Cook all back.  
  
TC: Yeah we figured that Thomas but we're here to help you.  
  
Magnum got up and walked up the steps to the kitchen and opens the  
  
door of the refridgerator, takes out a beer and walked back to the  
  
livingroom and sits down. He looked down at the table and over to  
  
Rick.  
  
Rick looked up as the door to Magnum's bedroom opens Jackie walks out  
  
with her hair wet and drying it with a towel, she looks at everyone  
  
as they were watching her. She looked down and there is nothing wrong  
  
she had a bathrobe on and one bedroom shoe. She smiles as her face  
  
turns red as she forgot to put the other one on.  
  
DIANE: Forgot something Captain(laughs)  
  
Jackie turns and goes back in shuts the bedroom door and a minute  
  
later walks out this time with both of them on...She walked to the  
  
arm chair and sits down.  
  
RICK: Your staying here with Thomas? grins  
  
JACKIE: Well Diane ask me to come over and Thomas was kind enough to  
  
loan me the use of the shower.  
  
RICK: Yeah, We can see that.( looking over at Magnum.  
  
Magnum looked down at the floor and then glaces at TC and over to Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: What she said is true, We have a case we are working on and we  
  
brought it home...  
  
DIANE: By the way Jackie can I talk to you for a moment?  
  
JACKIE: Sure come in the bedroom and tell me while I get dressed.  
  
Diane and Jackie walked to Magnums' bedroom as Diane shet the door  
  
behind her.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok TC..Rick...why are you here?  
  
Rick looks at Magnum then at TC and then at the floor.  
  
MAGNUM: I know that you are here because Quang Ki is here  
  
on the Island right?  
  
TC: Yeah TM thats right...  
  
RICK: We remember the last time and it anit gona happen this time..  
  
Magnum opens the cigar box and takes one out, takes the cutter and  
  
cuts the end off and puts the cigar in his mouth and lights it, he  
  
takes a puff and looks and TC and Rick and smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: It wont I have a plan.  
  
TC looks at Magnum.  
  
TC: What you going to do?  
  
MAGNUM: Well, you and Rick go to Chinatown and if you find him.  
  
pause  
  
let me know, and Rick you take the Ferrari.  
  
RICK: The Ferrari why?  
  
MAGNUM: Well if he is in Chinatown and he sees the Ferrari.  
  
pause  
  
Do I have to write it out for you.  
  
TC: Yeah, he'll follow it if he has wheels.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick get some of your guys on that and maybe they can tell us  
  
what flea bag he's hold up in.  
  
RICK: When you want it started?  
  
MAGNUM: Tomorrow morning Rick.  
  
pause  
  
Since I have two live in guards well.  
  
TC: What you want me to do?  
  
MAGNUM: Patrol the grounds.  
  
pause  
  
Now I wish the lads were still here.  
  
TC. No they can be just a little to mean.  
  
Rick looks at TC and then at Magnum.  
  
RICK: You want us to bring him out here?  
  
Magnum don't answer the question just looked at Rick and Rick can  
  
read that was what Magnum had planned. Magnum takes a puff from the  
  
cigar and lets the smoke out and TC, looks at the door as it opens  
  
and Higgins comes in looks down into the livingroom.  
  
HIGGINS: Sorry to bother you this late Magnum.  
  
pause  
  
Mr Lee called today, he said the new owners want a boat dock built  
  
for two boats.  
  
MAGNUM: Well then Higgins, where should it be built?  
  
Higgins walks down the steps to the living room...Rick looks at  
  
Higgins as TC looks down at the floor.laughs  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane set on the bed and Jackie sat down.  
  
JACKIE: Why so serious Diane?  
  
DUANE: I read all the files but one and..  
  
JACKIE: And what? Why didn't you read it?  
  
DIANE: It was sealed and I didn't want to break it before I talked  
  
to you.  
  
Jackie is in thought and puzzled.  
  
JACKIE: I don't remember any with a seal..I want to have a look at this.  
  
DIANE: I don't know whats in it but General Greene sealed it in 1998.  
  
JACKIE: That would have been just before I got here.  
  
Jackie got up and walked to the window the sound of rain hitting the  
  
window, she pulled back the blind and looked at the rain running down  
  
the glass. She turns and looks at Diane.  
  
JACKIE: Let me get dressed and I'll go up to the mainhouse with you.  
  
beat  
  
Lets see what Buck hid.  
  
Dressed Jackie walked from the bedroom into the Livingroom, followed  
  
by Diane.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-FRONT DOOR-NIGHT  
  
Jackie and Diane walked up the steps, Magnum looked up as they reached  
  
the front door.  
  
MAGNUM: It's really raining hard out there.  
  
JACKIE: Yeah we can hear it beating on the bedroom window.  
  
pause  
  
I'll be right back going to go get my Uniform Bag.  
  
Jackie opens the door and steps out on the porch, as Diane steps  
  
out behind her shutting the door.  
  
Magnum looks at TC and Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Are those two up to something I should know about?  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE DIANE'S BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane lifts up the edge of her matress and takes out the leather pouch,  
  
she zips it open and takes out the file with the seal on it and laid it  
  
on the bed, Jackie looked at it and picked it up.  
  
DIANE: If General Greene ever finds this out we could take a hard hit.  
  
JACKIE: What ever is in this file pretains to Thomas Magnum like the  
  
other files that Buck destroyed.  
  
Jackie looked at the file she takes the two sides and breaks the seal  
  
as she opened the file she read the first file page, then the next and  
  
the next she finished reading the pages her face turns white and she  
  
looked at Diane.  
  
Jackie stands looking at the file unable to speak.  
  
DIANE: Jackie...whats wrong?  
  
JACKIE: Thomas must never see this file ever Diane.  
  
DIANE: Why?..Whats in it?  
  
JACKIE: It is better Diane that you don't know.  
  
DIANE: But it does involve my father?  
  
JACKIE: Yes very much so, this information was sealed for a very  
  
secret reason and Thomas Magnum doesn't need to know this.  
  
pause  
  
The other information he has is ok but not this.  
  
DIANE: Maybe I could see it  
  
JACKIE: No Diane, it wouldn't be a good Idea.  
  
DIANE: Jackie from the look on your face it has something to do with.  
  
pause  
  
Michelle it does Jackie...tell me.  
  
JACKIE:  
  
Yes Diane some of it does but don't read this.  
  
Jackie takes the folder and put back it in the leather pouch, she walked  
  
to the window and looked out at the ocean,  
  
Jackie thinking about what she had just read, Buck had arranged places  
  
for Michelle to hide working with the CIA, meant he may have managed  
  
again to hide Michelle.  
  
Diane reached over and opens the pouch she takes out the folder, while  
  
Jackies back was turned she read all the pages and seen what she hoped  
  
wasn't there she looked up and Jackie was still looking out the window.  
  
Diane carefully puts the file back and zips the leather pouch shut and  
  
got up and walked over to Jackie.  
  
DIANE: What do we do with that file then?  
  
JACKIE: First we find out if there are any copies...  
  
Then we destroy this file..Thomas Magnum is never to know about it..  
  
pause  
  
Never Diane.  
  
DIANE: He told you he thought Michelle was still alive.  
  
pause  
  
This would add more fule to the fire.  
  
JACKIE: I just know this file would kill Thomas Magnum and Lily...  
  
DIANE: He have to do something.  
  
beat  
  
We can't let that happen can we Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: No...I will shred it and its gone.  
  
pause  
  
Do you still want to read it before I distroy it?  
  
DIANE: No...I  
  
Jackie walked back to the bed and sat down and takes the pouch out  
  
she unzips it and takes out the folder...she looks up at Diane and  
  
hands it to her...  
  
JACKIE: Maybe you should read it after all he is your father, and  
  
then if you think we should we'll destroy it.  
  
Diane takes the folder again and opens it as she reads it, she can  
  
see the danger if Magnum found out this file existed, she closed the  
  
folder and handed it to Jackie.  
  
DIANE: General Greene must never know about this Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: If Thomas would find this file.  
  
pause  
  
He would kill Buck.  
  
Looking down at the floor.  
  
beat  
  
No matter where ever we go or do this will be carried with us for  
  
the rest of our lives.  
  
DIANE: What are you going to do with this file?  
  
JACKIE: This you could say is sorta a security problem.  
  
pause  
  
I have the authority to clean out the files, so tomorrow I will go  
  
into the office and make sure there is no log or entry, and then  
  
this file goes in the shreder.  
  
Diane looked at the folder and knows now the truth that has been  
  
locked away for 14 years...  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane and Jackie walked in the door at the guesthouse everyone was  
  
gone Magnum had gone to bed as the door was cracked so if Jackie  
  
needed to get in to get her cloths she could.  
  
The rain beat harder on the windows as Jackie sat on the couch and  
  
Diane was sitting beside her.  
  
JACKIE: You are staying here tonight.  
  
DIANE: I should go up to the mainhouse when it stops raining.  
  
Jackie laid down on the couch and soon falls to sleep..During the  
  
night the winds knock out the power and the dim lights are off,  
  
Jackie wakes up as Diane woke up who was sleeping in the black arm  
  
chair.  
  
JACKIE: The wind knocked the power off.  
  
DIANE: Trees must be down.  
  
Diane walked up the steps to the kitchen and finds a book of matches  
  
she lights one and in the drawer were some candles, she takes two out  
  
and lights them, she walked back down the steps to Jackie and hands her  
  
one of them and then walks to the fire place on the top of the mantle  
  
was a opera which she lite..and the smell of the sulpher awoke Magnum,  
  
he stands in his door way and looks at Diane and Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Powers off I figure.  
  
JACKIE: Yes and its cold in here.  
  
Drops his head nodding in agreement.  
  
MAGNUM: Its December and the wind is from the north.  
  
Magnum turns and walked to his bedroom and came back with two blankets  
  
he hands one to Diane and one to Jackie..Smiles and turns and goes back  
  
to bed. Jackie went back and laid down on the couch and went back to  
  
sleep..Diane figured she would try to make it to the mainhouse, she  
  
walked up the steps and open the door it was cold as she stepped on to  
  
the porch shutting the door behind her. Jackie woke up and the candles  
  
had been blown out, she was cold as she sat up and wrapped the blanket  
  
around her.  
  
For Hawaii it was chilly and with no fire in the fire place made it  
  
hard to sleep.  
  
She got up walked to Magnums door he was sound asleep she looked in.  
  
Fade out Night  
  
Fade in Day  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-DAY  
  
Higgins sat at his desk, the rain beat against the french doors and the  
  
generator was full of gasoline so for however long the power was off  
  
they would have power on the estate, he looked at his watch it was just  
  
six am, and for a Saturday he did't get up that early.  
  
Diane was still asleep and how on days like this Higgins would enjoy  
  
having the lads laying on the floor watching him as he talked to them.  
  
He looked sad as he thought back with a grin at how the lads didn't like  
  
Magnum but how they later on took to him, they were a good judge of  
  
people.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-DAY  
  
Rick was at the club he went back after leaving Robins Nest and crashed  
  
on the couch in the office. With the power being out was glad he did as  
  
being the weekend it would have been a good time for the club to have  
  
been robbed, so beside him was a Glock 33, he dozed on and off and then  
  
got up he remembered he had some calls to make for Magnum.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM-DAY  
  
The sound of the rain beating on the window cause Diane to awake, her  
  
eyes open as the streams of rain ran down the window, she pulled her  
  
covers down and sat up on the edge of the bed her mind went back to  
  
the folder that she read with Jackie.  
  
She got up and walked to the shower, turned the water on and steped in  
  
the glass enclosed shower.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-LIVINGROOM-FRONT DOOR-DAY  
  
The phone rings and Magnum who had fallen back to sleep and raises up  
  
he had been laying on his arm, he reached with his free arm and picked  
  
up the phone.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Thomas, John Lee.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah John good morning.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): I have the papers ready for you to sign.  
  
MAGNUM: Give me an hour and I'll be in...By the way did you get those  
  
two Dobermans I ask about?  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Yes they should be there at the estate at 10:am.  
  
pause  
  
and hour will be fine Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: OK John see you in an hour.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up, and slowly walks through to the bedroom door  
  
Jackie was sound asleep on the couch, he went to the shower and in twenty  
  
minutes was on his way to the steps taking a light jacket, putting it on  
  
as he picked up the keys to the Ferrari.  
  
He opens the door and steps out on the porch shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT-GUESTHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-FERRARI-MAINGATE-OCEAN HIGHWAY-DAY  
  
Magnum walked to the Driveway opens the door on the Ferrari, got in  
  
started the engine and drives down the driveway to the maingate, stops  
  
hits the remote button the gate opens and he pulls out turning left  
  
driving towards Honolulu.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM-HALLWAY STAIRS-STUDY-DAY  
  
Diane hearing the Ferrari start up and drive away got to the window  
  
just to see the breaklights come on as he made the turn to stop at the  
  
gate, she turns and goes back to the bathroom and finished dressing.  
  
Diane rushed out her bedroom door and down the hall to the stairs down  
  
the steps turning to her right walking fast tp Higgins Study, as she  
  
reached for the door the door open and Higgins stepped out.  
  
HIGGINS: I say Miss Diane where is Magnum father off to?  
  
DIANE: I really don't have any idea I just heard him tear off.  
  
She turns and walked to the front door.  
  
HIGGINS: Now where are you going?  
  
DIANE: Maybe Jackie Knows.  
  
She opened the door and steps out on the porch and shuts the door  
  
behind her.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Diane opened the front door and runs down the steps to the livingroom  
  
Jackie was asleep on the couch.  
  
DIANE: Jackie..wake up it 9:o'clock.  
  
JACKIE: 9 o'clock...already, seems like I just got to sleep.  
  
DIANE: Where did my Dad go?  
  
JACKIE: Gee I don't know isn't he here?  
  
DIANE: No he just drove off in the Ferrari.  
  
JACKIE: I don't know where he went?  
  
Jackie starts to get up, and can see she isn't to happy with her.  
  
Diane walked back to the kitchen pours a cup of coffee and sat down at  
  
the table.  
  
Jackie walked to the bedroom and a short time passed and the sound of  
  
water in the shower running and takes a sip of the coffee, by the second  
  
cup Jackie was dressed and walked to the kitchen and to the coffee pot  
  
takes a cup and pours herself a cup, she turns and walks back to the  
  
table and sits down. Diane looked over and smiles.  
  
JACKIE: This is Good coffee.  
  
DIANE: How did you sleep?  
  
JACKIE: He needs to get a new couch.  
  
Jackie sips the coffee, and looks down at the table, a short time passed  
  
she looks up at Diane.  
JACKIE: Diane why are you upset at me?  
  
DIANE: Really I'm not.  
  
JACKIE: You think.laughs Oh no Diane?  
  
DIANE: Well?  
  
JACKIE: No, we'll take care of that folder today.  
  
DIANE: You didn't, okay I'll get the fire in the fireplace started.  
  
Diane got up and walked up the steps to the front door and Jackie walked  
  
over to the fireplace and moves the wood around and adds a couple more  
  
peices of wood she stands and looks into the fire as it starts to flame  
  
up some with the new wood.  
  
A short time passed Diane returns and locked the door when she comes in  
  
and walked down the steps to the livingroom and over to the fireplace.  
  
She hands Jackie the file. Jackie starts to put it in the fire, but stops.  
  
DIANE: Whats wrong Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: This is a very bad Idea, Buck must have a copy, I'll check the  
  
computer files first.  
  
DIANE: Maybe my Dad already knows about this file.  
  
JACKIE: Your right he could.  
  
pause  
  
I never thought.  
  
INT-JOHN LEES OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum walks in the office and over to the desk, the secretary walked  
  
to Lee's office Magnum follows as she opened the door, Lee motions for  
  
Magnum to come in.  
  
JOHN LEE: Thomas how are you?  
  
John Lee opens a cigar box and offers one to Magnum.  
  
John Lee opens his top drawer and takes out a folder and lays it on  
  
his desk....  
  
JOHN LEE: The papers are here Thomas, Karen sent the Birth certificate  
  
and a notorized statement that you are the father of Diane Marie Weller.  
  
pause  
  
I have cut a check as you requested for the amount of two hundered  
  
fifty thousand dollars.  
  
Magnum takes the pen and signs his name so that Diane would get the  
  
money, he pushed the papers back and looks at John Lee.  
  
MAGNUM: Has Lily touched any of her money?  
  
JOHN LEE: No in fact hers has gained interest over this past year, it  
  
started really growing six months ago...  
  
MAGNUM: Did you tell Higgins about the dogs?  
  
JOHN LEE: Right before I called you...He was very surprised.  
  
MAGNUM: Are they well trained?  
  
JOHN LEE: Be careful Thomas they don't know you.  
  
MAGNUM: Figured you'd say that.  
  
pause  
  
John make sure Higgins gets started on the boat dock and pier.  
  
JOHN LEE: I have been in touch with the contractor.  
  
beat  
  
Said he will be out Monday to look at the estate.  
  
MAGNUM: That will be fine..I have another appointment..  
  
beat  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
JOHN LEE: No problem I had to come in today and this was first on  
  
the list.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the door, opens it and steps out into the  
  
outer office, walks to the door and steps out into the hallway.  
  
EXT-STREET FERRARI-CHINATOWN-RED DRAGON HOTEL-DAY  
  
Magnum walks to the Red Ferrari gets in and drives away, his thoughts  
  
are of going to Chinatown, and finding Quan Ki, the main street in the  
  
area of Honolulu called Chinatown were owned by Chinese and some were  
  
owned by Americans...The Red Dragon Hotel was owned by a Chinese man  
  
and wife...Magnum sees the hotel and pulls in and parks his car, he  
  
looks up and down the street and there was no Quan Ki...Across the  
  
street in the door way of a Chinese Resturaunt was a dark man wareing  
  
a black rain coat, the man watches Magnum get out of the car and walk  
  
across the street to the hotel, the man reaches in his coat pocket and  
  
puts his hand on the 9 mm, the man is General Quang Ki..He steps into  
  
the street and turns and walks away from the Hotel knowing this wasn't  
  
the time nor the place to kill Thomas Magnum.  
  
INT-LOBBY-DESK-RED DRAGON HOTEL-DAY  
  
Magnum shut the door and looked around the lobby he sees the desk clerk  
  
standing and had just hung the phone up, Magnum walks over to the desk  
  
and waits as the man looked up.  
  
DESK CLERK: Can I help you?  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe (he takes out a picture from his shirt pocket)  
  
Have you seen this Man?  
  
DESK CLERK: Not sure Mister.  
  
Magnum knows its going to take something more than just asking. He  
  
put his hand in his front pants pocket pulls out his money clip and  
  
peels a Fifty dollar bill off and lays it in front of the man.  
  
MAGNUM: Same question.  
  
DESK CLERK: Our guests privacy is most important.  
  
Magnum peels another fifty dollar bill off and lays it on top of the  
  
first one.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats it, now I want an answer...  
  
Magnum takes his long left arm reached across the desk and grabs the  
  
man by the shirt and pulls him over the desk.  
  
DESK CLERK: You just missed him..but he is in room 201.  
  
Magnum takes his hand off the mans shirt and lets him breath...  
  
MAGNUM: How long ago did he leave?  
  
DESK CLERK: Ten maybe fifteen minutes ago.  
  
Magnum walked to the stairs and starts up the old steps to the second  
  
floor.  
INT-RED DRAGON SECOND FLOOR-ROOM 201-DAY  
  
Magnum reached the top step and takes his hand and reaches behind  
  
his back and takes out the service 45 and starts down the hall to  
  
room 201, it wasn't far from the top of the stairs he stops in front  
  
of the door and puts his hand on the door nob it was locked, he puts  
  
the 45 in his belt and takes out his wallet, takes out his credit card  
  
and slides it down to the door latch as it passed it slips by the door  
  
latch and the nob turns, he takes his credit card puts it in his shirt  
  
pocket and takes a deep breath as he opens the door, looking in first  
  
no one was there on the bed was a suitecase, he steps inside the room.  
  
INT-ROOM 201-DAY  
  
Magnum shut the door and walked over to the bed, he opens the suitcase  
  
and looks inside, there were clippings of Magnums arrest and all the  
  
investigations, the clipping of the charges being dropped against  
  
Quang Ki when he tried to kill Magnum, two file folders of intelligence  
  
information, and a New Passport, Magnum thinks if Ki wants this pass  
  
port back he'll have to come and get it. Magnum picks up the phone  
  
and dials Rick, the phone rings and is picked up.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Hello.  
  
MAGNUM: Not busy are you meet me at the Red Dragon Hotel Chinatown,  
  
room 201.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): On my way.  
  
beat  
  
be there in ten minutes.  
  
MAGNUM: Okay Rick but step on it.  
  
Magnum hung the phone up, picks it up and calls the NIA office the  
  
phone rings and is picked up on the second ring.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): NIA, Lieutenant Jason.  
  
MAGNUM: This is Admiral Magnum, whos the duty officer?  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Lieutenant Commander LeFlure Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: On my order have her write up an arrest form for.  
  
pause Magnums eyes narrow  
  
General Quang Ki, also see if their are any outstanding warrents,  
  
go back to 1988 and contact the authority who filed the warrent.  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Yes Sir, anything else?  
  
MAGNUM: No but get on that I want the warrent as soon as you can get  
  
it done.  
  
pause  
  
Also contact HPD and tell them General Quan Ki is staying at the Red  
  
Dragon Hotel room 201.  
  
Magnum doesn't wait for an answer hangs the phone up and begins to  
  
read the information in the files.  
  
Magnum finished reading over the files one file he read he was some  
  
what confussed when he was reading it, the intelligence reported that  
  
Charles Durant had been killed, and there was no mention of the body  
  
of Michelle Durant, only that Lily C. Magnum had survived the blast.  
  
The information in Ki's file folder fit with what he had found in the  
  
files he had. No new information.  
  
The sound of the door opening Magnum sprang and pointed his 45 at  
  
the door, Rick steps in.  
  
RICK: Whats up Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Quang Ki's room Rick, take these files.  
  
RICK: Should we do that Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: No...but we're doing it anyway.  
  
Rick picked the files up and Magnum picks up the passport, he stops  
  
and wrote Quan Ki a note.  
  
GENERAL Ki, if you want your Passport come to Robins Nest tonight at  
  
8:PM. Thomas Magnum  
  
Magnum left the note on the bed, and puts the ink pen in his pocket.  
  
RICK: Thomas what are you up to?  
  
He looks at Rick and doesn't answer instead gets up and walks to the  
  
door, opens it and steps out into the hall, Rick follows shutting the  
  
door behind him.  
  
EXT-STREET-RED DRAGON HOTEL-DAY  
  
Rick and Magnum stand in front of the hotel, two police officers walk  
  
up to Rick and Magnum.  
  
POLICE OFFICER 1: You Admiral Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes..  
  
POLICE OFFICER 1: We had a phone call you wanted this place staked out.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes here is the picture of who your after and if he shows up  
  
hold for the NIA.  
  
POLICE OFFICER 1: Whats the charges Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: Murder and attempted murder.  
  
Magnum and Rick walk across the street to the Ferrari, Magnum got in  
  
and looks at Rick starts the engine and drove off.  
  
INT-ROBINS NEST-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-DAY  
  
Higgins was in the study in front of him on the floor were the two  
  
new Dobermens, Higgins looked down at them and it was hard to get use  
  
to them after all the years being with out the note that was delivered  
  
was from Magnum, and Higgins was filled with emotion as the thought  
  
shown by Magnum was never going to be forgotten.  
  
The sound of the Ferrari coming to a stop and the front door opening  
  
the two dogs set up and looked at the door. Magnum walked from the  
  
front door to the study door and looks down.  
  
MAGNUM: Geez we aren't going to do this are we guys?  
  
HIGGINS: No Magnum, I don't think so..all I can say is thank you.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I know but we need extra security.  
  
beat  
  
But you already knew that...  
  
HIGGINS: What is it you want Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: Nothing Higgins nothing.  
  
Higgins looking at Magnums' face and can see that there is something  
  
going on inside Magnums head as the wheels are moving real fast.  
  
HIGGINS: Mr Lee called while you were out and said that the  
  
construction engineer will be here monday to start work on the boat  
  
docks...and  
  
MAGNUM: You want me to tell him where to put it right?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes you are in charge of security aren't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes but running the estate is your job is it not?  
  
Higgins looked at Magnum and then at the two new dogs who are not  
  
alarmed by Magnum's being there.  
  
Magnum walked to the doors to the patio, the dogs get up to follow  
  
him, Magnum looked at the dogs and then at Higgins.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you name the lads Higgins?  
  
HIGGINS: No, I didn't seems you already did.  
  
Magnum smiles and walked back to the front door the dogs whimper as  
  
they wanted to go with him, he stops and looks at them, they laid  
  
down, as Magnum opened the door and steps out to the front porch.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum opens the front door the guest house is quiet, he goes down  
  
the steps and stops at the refridgerator, takes out a beer and goes  
  
down the last three steps to the living room, he hears movement in  
  
the bedroom and the door opens Jackie walked out and behind her Diane.  
  
JACKIE: So you made it back?  
  
MAGNUM: Had something I needed to do.  
  
DIANE: Why didn't you say anything before you left?  
  
Magnum points at the files he had laid down on the coffee table.  
  
JACKIE: What did you do Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Nothing but by 8:30 tonight this Quang Ki thing will be over.  
  
as he flips the passport on the pile of files  
  
DIANE: That was kinda dangerous wasn't it?  
  
MAGNUM: I know but I will have him in jail by midnight.  
  
Jackie looks at the files and Magnum looks at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: You want to read these files?  
  
JACKIE: Sure why not?  
  
Diane looked at Jackie and feels her own face getting red as she  
  
doesn't know what are in the files that Magnum laid down. After a  
  
short time Jackie looks up and looks at Magnum and Diane.  
  
JACKIE: Nothing here is there?  
  
MAGNUM: What should be there that isn't Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: What do you mean?  
  
MAGNUM: You tell me Jackie or you Diane you tell me.  
  
Magnum looked at the two women and knows that they aren't telling him  
  
everything.  
  
DIANE: What can we tell you that you don't alrady know?  
  
Magnum reached behind his back and lays the file on the table that he  
  
was confussed by as the information didn't fit right in his mind.  
  
Magnum waits to see who would pick up the file, no one moved, so  
  
he picked it up.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie I ask you to get all the files on Quang Ki, Michelle  
  
and Lily didn't I?  
JACKIE: Yes and I brought them out here.  
  
MAGNUM: Where are they then?  
  
DIANE: They are in my room.  
  
MAGNUM: Then will you please go and get them.  
  
Diane got up and walked up the steps to the front door, she opens it  
  
and steps out to the porch and shuts the door behind her.  
  
JACKIE: Whats wrong Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: I'll know after I look at the files.  
  
pause  
  
The reports that Quang Ki have in his files states he did blow up the  
  
car, and that he killed Charles Durant, and attempted to kill Lily,  
  
also there is mention made that Michelles body was never found...  
  
pause  
  
Two reasons the blast blew her to bits or she got out of the car on  
  
the heals of Lily.  
  
JACKIE: I don't know Thomas what do you think?  
  
MAGNUM: When I went to Washington and confronted Buck with the memo  
  
that detailed Michelle was alive.  
  
pause  
  
I'll know after I read more of Quang Ki's files.  
  
Jackie knows now that Magnum suspects something but hasn't said it  
  
out loud. She looked up at the door as Diane had in her hand the pouch  
  
and walked down the steps to the living room, Magnum puts out his right  
  
hand as she hands him the files. He opens the pouch and takes out the  
  
files and begins to read them, his face grows white and he looks up  
  
at Jackie....  
  
MAGNUM: There is one missing according to Bucks code here on his last  
  
page of this file.  
  
JACKIE: I brought all the files that I was able to find.  
  
pause  
  
You knew that before you went to see Buck.  
  
Magnum looked at her face and can see that she is telling him what she  
  
believes to be the truth, therefore he has to believe her.  
  
The files are compared, Magnum only has the files that are there and  
  
both say the same thing..So maybe Jackie told him the truth he didn't  
  
know, he leans back against the couch and looks again at the last  
  
sheet in Quang Ki's file...Someone isn't telling the truth, he thinks  
  
Quang Ki must have given false reports.  
  
He looked over at Diane and can see no nervous reaction so she is in  
  
the clear and Jackie he wasn't sure of at this point...  
  
MAGNUM: Did Sherri call while I was out?  
  
DIANE: No..Not yet.  
  
MAGNUM: I have her looking for something.  
  
The look on their faces didn't change so maybe he has been at this  
  
to long, he reads the last page of Ki's report and looked up...  
  
MAGNUM: Why was there no entry reguarding Michelle?  
  
DIANE: Like you said two ways to look at this.  
  
Magnum thinks yeah but which way? He lays the folder down and looks  
  
around the room at Jackie and at Diane.  
  
The phone rings and Magnum looked over at Jackie and Diane.  
  
Magnum picked the receiver up.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Thomas Magnum  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Admiral this is Sherri LeFlure, I checked  
  
all the entries and sorry Sir nothing shows.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok thanks Sherry.  
  
pause  
  
You know what to do next.  
  
Magnum hung the phone up and looks at Jackie and at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: There are no other files so either I missed a file code, or  
  
Buck took that file with him, which shows that neither Jackie or you  
  
Diane were here when Buck left.  
  
DIANE: Maybe the folder was destroyed.  
  
MAGNUM: One other possibility.  
  
beat  
  
Who else had access to Buck's files?  
  
beat  
  
Knowing Buck he may have had someone he really trusted take care of it.  
  
JACKIE: No...Your not thinking that Maggie Poole may have known about  
  
what happen.  
  
MAGNUM: No, but she may have unknowingly took the file when she left  
  
with Buck when he took over in Washington.  
  
Magnum reached in to his shirt pocket and puts the picture of Quang Ki  
  
on the coffee table and looked up at Jackie and Diane.  
  
MAGNUN: We'll know more after 8:00.  
  
INT-RED DRAGON HOTEL ROOM 201-NIGHT  
  
Quang Ki reads the note that Magnum left him with the invitation to  
  
come and get his passport, he is upset and starts to break up the room.  
  
He sees that his files are also gone, there is a knock on his door he  
  
takes out the 9mm handgun and walks to the door he opens it and is face  
  
to face with to HPD police officers...He looks at them and in a flash  
  
shot both in the chest, they fall to the floor, Ki looks around the  
  
room and sees all that is there is his cloths he knows that the police  
  
are going to be after him and he will now have go after Magnum and  
  
kill him before he was ready, he steps out in the hall leaving the  
  
two police officers.  
  
EXT-STREET-RED DRAGON HOTEL-SPEEDY RENT-A-CAR-NIGHT  
  
Ki leaves the hotel and walked down the street looking to see if there  
  
are any more police, not seeing but the two NIA Naval Officers were  
  
behind him. He walks to the end of the street and sees the Rent-A-Car  
  
agency he walked down the street to the office.  
  
INT-SPEEDY RENT-A-CAR-NIGHT  
  
Ki walked in the office the attendant just came in from handing the  
  
keys to the man and wife from Fort Wayne.  
  
ATTENDANT: Can I help you?  
  
KI: Yes I would like to rent a car please.calm tone  
  
ATTENDANT: For how long Sir?  
  
KI: Oh..just a few days I think should be enough.  
  
The attendant looks at the board and takes down the keys for a 2001  
  
Ford Crown Victoria, he lays the keys down and starts filling out the  
  
form...looked up.  
  
ATTENDANT: Name Please?  
  
KI: Mike Lee  
  
ATTENDANT: I'll need your drivers license first Mr Lee.  
  
Ki looks at the attendant, his eyes narrow he slowly reached in his  
  
belt pulls out the handgun, raised it to be even with the mans head.  
  
KI: I don't have time to play.  
  
beat  
  
Now what we are going to do is this.  
  
Ki walked behind the desk gets the keys down for a 2001 Ford Crown  
  
Victoria. Throws them down.  
  
KI: Now go get this car.  
  
The attendant walked out the door and around to the fleet of cars.  
  
In case the cops came Quang Ki filled out the form and leaves a fake  
  
ID on the desk with the form, the attendant comes back in.  
  
KI: Your finished now that is my car? Looking at the Black car.  
  
ATTENDANT: Please don't kill me.  
  
INT-ROBINS NEST MAINHOUSE-STUDY-NIGHT  
  
Higgins sat at his desk he was looking at the new panel that was just  
  
installed the dogs lay on the floor next to him, the sound of the door  
  
open causes the dogs to raise their heads and look, Magnum, Jackie and  
  
Diane walk to the study, Magnum walked over to the dogs and looked down  
  
at them...  
  
MAGNUM: Time to take a walk around the estate guys.  
  
The dogs got up and walked to the french doors, Magnum opened the left  
  
door and the dogs walk out on the patio. Magnum walked back to the panel  
  
and checks the motion censors, and all the lights showed green, Magnum  
  
checks his watch it was just 7 o'clock and hour to go.  
  
JACKIE: What are you going to do?  
  
MAGNUM: Well Jackie that depends on Quang Ki.  
  
DIANE: Your going to kill him aren't you?  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum let the law take care of this.  
  
beat  
  
Think of your daughters Lily and Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: I have thought about them Higgins, thats why I said its up  
  
to Quang Ki...  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see what you mean.  
  
Diane knows that Magnum was going to kill Quang Ki if he makes a mistake.  
  
MAGNUM: I am going to the questhouse now.  
  
Turns and looked down at the floor.  
  
Please everyone stay here, you'll only get in the way or hurt.  
  
Magnum looked up and the look on their faces tell more than the words  
  
would have, he walked to the door the Dobermans whimper as they stood  
  
by the french doors, they got up to follow Magnum, he stops and turns  
  
and they stop and look at him.  
  
MAGNUM: No...Stay...protect...  
  
They sit and look at Higgins who has a slight smile on his face as  
  
Magnum to walked to the front door.  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-GROUNDS-GUESTHOUSE-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walked slowly down the drivway to the the guesthouse he stops  
  
midway and reaches in his jacket pocket and takes out a small walkie  
  
talkie..  
  
MAGNUM: Everyone in place?  
  
VOICE(over speaker): Everyone is on station and ready.  
  
Magnum to walked slowly again looks at his watch it was five minutes  
  
of eight, as the night shadows make the grounds at Robins nest dark  
  
and in the area of the guesthouse errie. Magnum starts up the steps  
  
to the guest house and reached the front door.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGING ROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum opens the door and steps inside the front door, he looks down  
  
into the livingroom and started down the steps to the kitchen, he stops  
  
at the refridgerator, opens the door takes out a beer, closes the door  
  
and reaches up and opens the door above the refridgerator showing a  
  
panel with the green and red lights of the security system, he looks  
  
at a small screen and flips a switch showing the outline of the estate,  
  
the line was green meaning no one was on the estate after the switch  
  
was thrown, he walked down the last steps to the living room, walked  
  
over to the couch and sat down reaching behind his back and pulling  
  
out the 45 and laying it down on the coffee table.  
  
He looked at his watch it was now ten past eight and still no Quang Ki,  
  
he takes a drink of beer and set the bottle down on the coffee table  
  
and looked towards the front door.  
  
EXT-ROAD-WALL-BLACK CROWN VIC SEDAN-ESTATE GROUNDS-GUESTHOUSE-NIGHT  
  
The Black Ford Sedan pulls up beside the maingate and backs up and  
  
stops a figure steps out, and looked at the wall, he walked down the  
  
outside of the wall and sees a spot he jumps up and climbs over, and  
  
jumps down to the ground.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-NIGHT  
  
The panel lights up showing one red light at the road near the gate  
  
Higgins flips a switch and the screen shows a blip moving towards the  
  
guesthouse...  
  
HIGGINS: The intruder is in.  
  
JACKIE: What can we do Higgins?  
  
HIGGINS: Just what Magnum told us to do.  
  
we must bloody wait  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-FRONT DOOR-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
The sound of the blip on the screen, Magnum turns his head gets to his  
  
feet and watches the screen.  
  
MAGNUM: Come on Ki keep coming.  
  
The screen shows Ki was just outside the front door, Magnum turns off  
  
the switch and shuts the door closing off the security Panel, he turns  
  
and walked down the steps to the livingroom and returns to the couch.  
  
He opened the cigar box and takes one out, cuts the tip off and looks  
  
at his watch, he takes his lighter and lights the cigar letting the  
  
smoke raise. He smiles the trap was set and sprung, and it would soon  
  
be over. The sound of the front door opening and Quang Ki steps inside  
  
shutting the door and looking down at Magnum, Magnum wanted to pick up  
  
the 45 and end it there, but first he needed some answers, he looked up  
  
the steps at the man standing by the front door.  
  
Magnum shifts his weight and looking into the eyes of Quang Ki.  
  
MAGNUM: Please General Ki, come down lets talk before one of us kills  
  
the other.  
  
QUANG KI: Yes Thomas Magnum, tonight one of us must die.  
  
Quang Ki, takes the 9mm handgun out of his black raincoat and started  
  
down the steps slowly as reached the bottom step.  
  
MAGNUM: Your a little late General..  
  
QUANG KI: Maybe so Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Before we talk would you care for a drink or cigar General?  
  
QUANG KI: I don't understand your being so civil.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know General..(smiles)  
  
pause  
  
Why did you have Michelle Hue killed?  
  
Quang Ki looks into Magnums eyes and sees no fear, but anger but yet  
  
controlled anger.  
  
QUANG KI: That is an easy question, I did so she would never take over  
  
and become the "TIGER"..  
  
MAGNUM: Yes General Hue...But why Michelle and my daughter.  
  
QUANG KI: Your daughter I don't understand.  
  
MAGNUM: When you blew up the car that killed Charles Durant and Michelle.  
  
beat  
  
You see, Lily is mine and Michelles daughter she was in that car...  
  
Why General?  
  
Magnum's eyes narrow.  
  
QUANG KI: I regret that Magnum I was only after Madam Hue.  
  
Magnum got up leaving the 45 on the coffee table and walks over within  
  
eight steps of Quang Ki, he stops as General Ki raises the gun and pulls  
  
back the hammer.  
  
Magnum smiles at the General and with a right fist crushes it into  
  
Ki's face knocking the gun out of his hand sending it in one direction  
  
and Ki in the other, Magnum moves and is standing over Ki, Ki looks up  
  
and can see that he is no match once again for Thomas Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Get up General KI...get up.  
  
Ki starts to get up and sees the 45 on the coffee table magnum can see  
  
that Ki is going to make a try for the gun.  
  
MAGNUM: Don't even think it General.  
  
Magnum leans down and picked up Ki's gun and points it at him and then  
  
goes over to the coffee table and picks up his 45...  
  
QUANG KI: What now Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: Well now that you are in a better mood, lets talk before I  
  
kill you.  
  
QUANG KI: (smiles) You won't kill me you are a man of honor, all that  
  
you would do is bring dishoner to yourself if you pull the triger.  
  
Magnum takes a deep breath and aims the 45 at Quang Ki's head and the  
  
look in his eyes tells Quang Ki that Magnum will shoot, the sound of the  
  
bedroom door opening the figure of a female dressed in black holding  
  
a 45 and points it at Magnum.  
  
LADY IN BLACK: Drop the gun Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Who are you?  
  
LADY IN BLACK: Don't you know Thomas?  
  
QUANG KI: Its Madam Hue..Magnum.  
  
LADY IN BLACK: Yes you tried to kill me why?  
  
The female pulls the ski mask off and standing before Magnum and  
  
General Ki was the mirror image of Michelle.  
  
MAGNUM: Michelle...why?  
  
QUANG KI: I killed General Hue, and Charles Durant, I saw the car  
  
explode you never got out of it...The little girl did but I put  
  
enough c-4 in that car to blow it to bits.  
  
LADY IN BLACK: Yes General Ki, we know all that we just needed it on  
  
tape which you have now done.  
  
Magnum looked at General Ki and at Sherri LeFlure who did a great  
  
job at playing Michelle...She looked at Ki and points the gun again  
  
at his head.  
  
Magnum walks over to Sherry and puts his hand on her hand.  
  
MAGNUM: I know what your thinking Sherry, I thought the same thing,  
  
she was your cousin, and she was my wife...but we got what we wanted  
  
his statement.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Your right Thomas, hearing the words made me.  
  
beat  
  
I just wanted to drop the hammer on him...  
  
MAGNUM: Call the police and have them pick this trash up.  
  
QUANG KI: Magnum you won didn't you?  
  
MAGNUM: No..Michelle won after all you thought Sherry was Michelle  
  
and she got the answers...Michelle won.  
  
The door opens and Higgins Diane and Jackie stand at the top of the  
  
stairs looking down, General Ki set not saying a word and looked up  
  
at the front door..Two police officers walk in and down the steps to  
  
the living room, one takes out hand cuffs the other reads Quang Ki his  
  
rights and he his cuffed and they walk up the steps to the front door,  
  
Magnum looks at Sherri.  
  
MAGNUM: For just a moment there I even thought you were Michelle.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes I know I could see it on your face.  
  
MAGNUM: Here is Quang Ki's pass port, and files we will put a hold  
  
against him till the French Police take him off our hands, so this  
  
is over..  
  
Sherri walked over and picked up the papers that Magnum spoke of she  
  
walked up the steps and looked at Jackie....  
  
JACKIE: He had this planned didn't he?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Every step of the way.  
  
She walked out through the open door to the porch and Magnum walked  
  
back to the couch and sat down and takes a drink of the beer he had  
  
left in the bottle.  
  
HIGGINS: I say Magnum, how did you know that Quang Ki was on the estate?  
  
Magnum looked at the floor and looks up and smiles, but does not answer.  
  
PARIS FRANCE  
  
INT-FRAME HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
A female sat on the balcony over looking the city of Paris she has her  
  
back turned, there is a knock on her door.  
  
OLD WOMAN: Should I answer the door?  
  
FEMALE: Yes.  
  
The old woman walked to the front door opened it.  
  
OLD WOMAN: Yes may I help you?  
  
VOICE: I am Margaret Poole CIA, I would like to see Mrs Dupont.  
  
OLD WOMAN: Yes please follow me, you have been expected.  
  
The old woman and Maggie walk from the door to the living room...  
  
OLD WOMAN: Michelle its Miss Poole again to see you.  
  
The Female turns with dark glass's she looks up at Maggie.  
  
MICHELLE: How nice Maggie, I enjoyed so much your first visit.  
  
MAGGIE: Yes Michelle I'm sorry I did have much time on our first visit.  
  
MICHELLE: You didn't answer my question the other day but, how is Thomas?  
  
MAGGIE: He's fine Michelle and.....  
  
OLD WOMAN: Michelle a newsbreak from Hawaii.  
  
TV REPORTER(female voice): This is Ann Smith ZNN over the past 24 hours  
  
here in Honolulu the events have unfolded to fast to report...The French  
  
police have in custody Quang Ki a former General in North Vietnam...  
  
Early today this man Admiral Thomas Magnum set a trap and captured  
  
Quang Ki for the murder of General Hue of North Vietnam, Charles Durant,  
  
and Michelle Hue Durant, and for the attempted murder of Lily Magnum.  
  
The incident was in the 1988 car bombing...The Admiral's spokesperson  
  
Liutenant Sherri LeFlure gave this statement to ZNN.  
  
(on screen picture)  
  
SHERRI LEFLURE: Early today as reported General Quang Ki was arrested  
  
at Robins Nest Estate, there is a taped confession and we are waiting  
  
on the French Police to take General Ki back to Paris for trial.  
  
back on Michelle  
  
MICHELLE: Please turn it off Maggie.  
  
Maggie walked back to Michelle.  
  
MAGGIE: Are you alright?  
  
MICHELLE: No..Maggie I am not...that brings it all back..and it is now  
  
over for Thomas and Lily..but will nevr be over for me...That girl Sherri  
  
who is she?  
  
MAGGIE: I am sorry Michelle I should have told you about her.  
  
pause  
  
She is your cousin as Captain Porter reported to me.  
  
pause  
  
Michelle you are still alive and thats what matters.  
  
MICHELLE: Yes maybe, but Maggie Thomas and Lily must never know that  
  
I am, please as my friend promise me this.  
  
MAGGIE: Yes I will Michelle I will never tell them.  
  
Michelle reached with her right and take Maggie by the hand.  
  
MICHELLE: But why are you here?  
  
MAGGIE: CIA wants to move you out of Paris.  
  
MICHELLE: Where to now?  
  
MAGGIE: London.  
  
MICHELLE: Would you please on my dresser bring me my pills and a  
  
glass of water.  
  
MAGGIE: Yes..sure be right back.  
  
Michelle looked out over Paris and thinks she don,t want to move again  
  
she has moved so many times in the past 14 years it was time to stay.  
  
She sees Maggie go into the kitchen and the door shut, Michelle knew  
  
that now Quang Ki could do her or Lily or Thomas no more harm.  
  
Thomas was free and she knew he loved her, but could he still love her  
  
after all the years of being seperated?  
  
Maggie stood looking at her as she could see the tears in Michelles  
  
eyes after all this time peace had finally been achieved and it was  
  
no longer a illusive dream.  
  
Maggie walked back, Michelle is standing at the rail she turns as Maggie  
  
walked over with the glass of water and her pain pills.  
  
MICHELLE: Thank you Maggie.  
  
pause  
  
Your CIA now what happen?  
  
MAGGIE: Oh...I retired and got two offers but took the CIA job.  
  
Michelle laughs and sat down in the chair and looked over at Maggie.  
  
Michelle looked down at the floor and then back to Maggie.  
  
MICHELLE: You said two offers what was the other one?  
  
MAGGIE: Lets just say I wasn't ready to take up the offer.  
  
MICHELLE: I see could only mean that by the tone you spoke is that  
  
Thomas ask you something and you felt you would betray our friendship.  
  
MAGGIE: Yes Michelle I did.  
  
MICHELLE: Maggie don't you love him?  
  
MAGGIE: I would have to say yes.  
  
Michelle looked out over Paris and looks down at the floor she turns  
  
and looked at Maggie.taking off the sun glasses  
  
Maggies point of view Deep scar on the right side of Michelles face  
  
from just below her right eye down across her cheek.  
  
MICHELLE: And what about now Maggie, do you now after seeing me?  
  
MAGGIE: Michelle I can't go back to Hawaii now like this.  
  
Michelle walked to the chair and sat down.  
  
MICHELLE: So you just gave up?  
  
MAGGIE: Yes..Its you Michelle its always been you.  
  
MICHELLE: Me..I don't understand Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE: In his office your wedding picture sits on his desk..He always  
  
has you on his mind and....  
  
MICHELLE: I see..You want me to go see him don't you?  
  
MAGGIE: Michelle that is for you answer.  
  
MICHELLE: Maybe Maggie its time.  
  
fade out  
  
fade in  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Diane sat on the couch Magnum was on the phone and hung it up he has a  
  
concerned look on his face as he looked at Diane.  
  
DIANE: Something wrong?  
  
MAGNUM: I've been called to Washington that was Sec/Nav.  
  
Magnum walked over to the couch and sits down.  
  
DIANE: Why?  
  
MAGNUM: The President wants me appointed to the Intelligence staff  
  
at the pentagon.  
  
DIANE: What are you going to do?  
  
MAGNUM: Go to Washington and see what they want, seems like a third  
  
star also is to be considered for me, if I take the job.  
  
DIANE: What about NIA?  
  
MAGNUM: That will be over in five months.  
  
DIANE: Buck didn't do you any real favor then did he?  
  
MAGNUM: I see his thumb print on this and well...  
  
Magnum turns and walks to the bedroom door opens it and goes in shutting  
  
the door behind him.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
INT SEC/NAV OFFICE  
  
Magnum in his dress blue uniform set in the outer office and waits to be  
  
called in, a small balding man walks out and looks around.  
  
MAN: Admiral Magnum.  
  
Magnum got up and walks over to the man who turns and walked to the door  
  
of the office of the assistant Secretary.  
  
INT ASSISTANT SEC/NAV OFFICE  
  
Magnum walked in and over to the desk.  
  
SEC/NAV: Hello Thomas nice to see you..sit down.  
  
Magnum walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down  
  
and looked at the papers on the desk.  
  
MAGNUM: What is this all about?  
  
SEC/NAV: Give me a moment Thomas and I'll be with you.  
  
He was reading over the last papers relating to the nod given for  
  
Magnum to come to Washington.  
  
SEC/NAV: Thomas you wonder why your here right?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Sir.  
  
beat  
  
I don't think I deserve this.  
  
SEC/NAV: NIA in Honolulu has the higest rating marks since well  
  
beat  
  
Your command is top rated..The President has watched your every step  
  
since taking over the office  
  
beat  
  
he thinks highly of you.  
  
MAGNUM: Just doing my job which is soon to be over.  
  
SEC/NAV: Yes the agreement you made with General Greene.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I agreed to stay on for one year, its been 6 months now...  
  
SEC/NAV: So you don't want the job the President has you in mind for.  
  
MAGNUM: I am tired, I want I guess to go back home to Hawaii and relax.  
  
SEC/NAV: Thomas, there is another job open for a fleet Admiral the Pearl  
  
Harbor Fleet, you can have it if you want it.  
  
MAGNUM: A Fleet thats to big of a headache.  
  
SEC/NAV: Fleet operations Pearl Harbor.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats Admiral Clarkes command.  
  
SEC/NAV: Yes, he's leaving the first of the year.  
  
Magnum shifts his weight in his chair and pulls at his collar, he  
  
looked over at the desk again and sees the report that was just filed  
  
about Quang Ki...  
  
MAGNUM: No, I don't think I will take it either.  
  
Sec/Nav looked up at Magnum.  
  
SEC/NAV: This was a great job on that Quang Ki case.  
  
MAGNUM: It ended better than I thought it would.  
  
SEC/NAV: Your staff did a great job, no one was hurt no one was killed  
  
and a wanted man put in jail.  
  
MAGNUM: We were just lucky I guess.  
  
SEC/NAV: Alright Thomas here are your orders you'll take over 1 January  
  
that will give you time to get a replacement.  
  
MAGNUM: I didn't say I wanted that job, but if I did Captain Porter would  
  
take over.  
  
SEC/NAV: Then your not taking the job?  
  
MAGNUM: No Sir, I am leaving in May and thats it, my year is up.  
  
SEC/NAV: I wish you would think it over.  
  
MAGNUM: No need Sir, I done when May 1st gets here.  
  
SEC/NAV: Very well then Thomas.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the door opened it and steps out into the  
  
waiting room shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-DAY  
  
Diane waits for the plane to land Magnum called her and told her what  
  
flight he would be retuning on..It was 8 o'clock when the voice over the  
  
loud speaker announce the plane had landed, a short time later Magnum  
  
walked to the baggage area to pick up his suitcase, Diane sees him and  
  
ran over to meet him.  
  
DIANE: Well what happen?  
  
MAGNUM: Tell you all about it when we get home.  
  
Magnum got his suitcase and the starts to walked to the front door and  
  
looked over at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: So whats been going on while I've been away?  
  
DIANE: Tell you when we get home.(laughs)  
  
Magnum opened the door and they step out to the street in front of the  
  
terminal.  
  
EXT-AIRPORT TERMIMAL-PARKING LOT-BLACK VETTE-DAY  
  
They walk across the street to the parking lot and the Black Vette  
  
Magnum puts his suitcase in the back behind the seat, and gets in.  
  
Diane got in behind the wheel, she starts the engine and backs out  
  
moving out towards the main street.  
  
EXT-PALI HIGHWAY-PALI LOOKOUT-WAIMANALO TURNOFF-ROBINS NEST-NIGHT  
  
The Vette rolls along as Magnum enjoys the view and thinks about the  
  
trip to Washington, and not taking the assingment.  
  
Magnum sees the lookout turnoff.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane pull off at the lookout.  
  
Diane turned the wheel and pulled up and stops the car. Magnum got out  
  
and walked around the car and sits on the front fender, Diane walked up  
  
and stands beside him.  
  
DIANE: Out with it whats bugging you.  
  
MAGNUM: Christmas is in a few days now and the Vette is yours.  
  
DIANE: Your leaving is that why your giving me your car?  
  
MAGNUM: They offered me Fleet Operations Pearl.  
  
Diane looked at Magnum, she can see he was not excited about the new  
  
assignment.  
  
DIANE: You won't be leaving Honolulu then?  
  
MAGNUM: No..I'm staying for the next five months at NIA.  
  
Diane walked to the edge of the lookout and Magnum walked up to her  
  
he sees she is somewhat upset.  
  
MAGNUM: You wanted me to take the job right?  
  
DIANE: Who will be taking the job?  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know but its not me Diane.  
  
Diane put her hands behind her back and looked at Magnum.  
  
DIANE: Then we should go home.  
  
They walk back to the car and Diane got in on the passengers side  
  
Magnum looked at her and walked around behind the car and gets in on  
  
the drivers side starts the car and turns the car around heading back  
  
on the Pali Highway. They drive to the Waimanalo turn off and down the  
  
coast highway to Robins Nest, he turns in the gate and the remote is  
  
pushed the gate opens and he drives through the open gate as it closes  
  
behind him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM BEDRROM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walked down the steps to the kitchen and gets a beer out of the  
  
refridgerator, Diane has his suitcase and takes it to the bedroom door.  
  
She turns and walked back to the couch and sat down as Magnum walked  
  
by and in the bedroom closing the door and changing his cloths, he comes  
  
back out in a t-shirt and jeans and sits down on the couch.  
  
Magnum looked over at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: Well whats up with the NIA?  
  
DIANE: Nothing been very uneventful.  
  
The phone rings and Magnum walks over and picks it up...  
  
MAGNUM: Admiral Thomas Magnum.  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Hello Thomas how are you?  
  
MAGNUM: Hello who is this?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Mean you don't know?  
  
MAGNUM: No...Should I?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Meet me at Pali Lookout tomorrow morning at  
  
sunrise.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...I will..sunrise(puzzled)  
  
(He slowly hangs the phone up)  
  
Diane sees the change in his face and can see something is wrong.  
  
DIANE: Something wrong, I know there is something wrong.  
  
Face turned white.  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know..(puzzled)  
  
He turns and walks to his bedroom and goes in shutting the door behind  
  
him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum sat down on the bed, the voice he knows he should know the soft  
  
words he trys to reach back and remember, he laid back on the bed and  
  
fell asleep.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-DIANE'S BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane walked in and through the house to the study, Higgins looks up  
  
and sees the concern on her face.  
  
HIGGINS: I say whats wrong Miss Diane?  
  
DIANE: My father just got a phone call, and its like he seen a ghost.  
  
Higgins puts down the papers and looked at her face.  
  
Diane looked down at the floor.  
  
HIGGINS: What was said?  
  
DIANE: He is supposed to meet some one at sunrise.  
  
HIGGINS: Sunrise..where?  
  
DIANE: Pali Lookout.  
  
Higgins got up and walked to the door.  
  
DIANE: Where are you going?  
  
HIGGINS: To see your father.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum dozed off and the sound of Higgins voice wakes him.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Higgins what is it.  
  
Higgins opened the door and steps inside.  
  
HIGGINS: What was the phone call about?  
  
MAGNUM: Diane told you right?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes Magnum she did she is very worried.  
  
Magnum sat up on the side of the bed.  
  
MAGNUM: You won't believe this I already know,  
  
beat  
  
but I talked to Michelle...  
  
pause  
  
I know what your going to say, she's been dead for 14 years,  
  
beat  
  
but Higgins it was Michelle.  
  
HIGGINS: Look Magnum, you have been working pretty hard lately,  
  
and you have had a lot of stress..  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe Higgins but I'll know at sunrise at Pali lookout.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see, but please be careful..  
  
Higgins takes his right hand and puts it on Magnum shoulder, Magnum  
  
looked up and forces a grin, Higgins turns and walks back to the door  
  
and steps out into the living room shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum sits on the couch and plays the tape, the tape had been in a  
  
box for 14 years, he played it back and forth the smae way he had when  
  
he found out that Lily was alive...He watched it and moved the tape  
  
back and forth, stopping and starting it, he looked at the clock it  
  
was 4:am, he hadn't been asleep. He couldn't sleep..  
  
He got up and walks to the refridgerator and takes a beer out, pops  
  
the lid and walked back to the couch...again playing the tape...He  
  
thinks if Michelle did get out how? It has been 14 years since he had  
  
the tape out, there was no reason till now after all he had Lily.  
  
He would go and take a shower and get ready to go to Pali Lookout.  
  
Magnum leaves the tape play, and walks to his bedroom. As he enters  
  
the bedroom he stops he hear's Michelle and the words, he turns and  
  
walked back to the TV stops the VCR, and plays that part again.  
  
He turns and walked back to his bedroom.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM-HIGGINS BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane hadn't slept, she laid in her bed in the dark, she looks at the  
  
window, and soon it would be sunrise, she got up and walked to the  
  
window both cars were still parked and hadn't been moved, she is very  
  
worried that her father is going to be in danger. She looked at her  
  
watch its now 5:30 am,  
  
as she looked out the window she hears the Red Ferrari start up and  
  
move slowly down the driveway, she watched the car make the turn and  
  
gave Magnum time to be on his way.  
  
Higgins hears the Ferrari start and leave he got up, he opens his door  
  
and steps out into the hall, shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-STAIRWAY-FRONT DOOR-DAWN  
  
Diane reached the door and hears steps behind her she stops and turns  
  
and sees Higgins, she waits...  
  
DIANE: Higgins why are you up?  
  
HIGGINS: Where are you going at this hour?  
  
DIANE: Was going to follow my father.  
  
Higgins puts his hand on her arm.  
  
HIGGINS: Lets go into the study I will make us a tea.  
  
DIANE: We don't know who called or why Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS: I believe he knows what he is doing.  
  
INT-STUDY-DAWN  
  
They walk to the study, Higgins gets Diane cup and pours her a tea and  
  
then pours a cup for himself. Higgins watched as Diane has her mind on  
  
Magnum and the danger, Higgins takes a sip of the tea and Diane sat with  
  
her head resting in her right hand.  
EXT-PALI LOOKOUT-RED FERRARI-DAWN  
  
Magnum turns off at the Pali Lookout turnoff and pulls his car as far  
  
as he was able to, he stops opens the door and steps out as he shuts  
  
the car door it was early, as the light in the sky was just now begining  
  
to show, he sits on the right front fender and waits.  
  
Magnum turned his head as he sees the car lights coming towards him he  
  
takes a deep breath as the car pulls up and stops, the engine shuts off  
  
and the drivers door opens.  
  
Magnum starts to move forward but stops as the shape of the person was  
  
a female.  
  
MAGNUM: I'm Thomas Magnum, you wanted to see me, who are you?  
  
There was no answer, the female walked closier.  
  
VOICE(female): Hello Thomas how are you?  
  
MAGNUM: I know you don't I?  
  
VOICE(female): Yes.. and Its almost sunrise.  
  
The female stopped, turned and then walked to the edge of the grass and  
  
looked out over the ocean, she turns just as she does Magnum knows who  
  
she is.  
  
MAGNUM: Michelle...It is you and I'm not crazy.  
  
She puts her hand up to stop him from coming any closier. Magnum stops  
  
and puts his head down.  
  
MICHELLE: Please Thomas just a few more moments.  
  
The first light of the new day was light enough for Magnum to see this  
  
was Michelle.  
  
MAGNUM: Where have you been all this time?  
  
MICHELLE: Remember Thomas once I said, " when the world was safe I  
  
would come back"?  
  
Magnum walked across the grass towards her, as he gets closier she  
  
is still as beautiful as he remembered..  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I remember.  
  
MICHELLE: Is it now safe for us Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I would like to think so.  
  
Magnum takes her in his arms and holds her, he leans down and puts his  
  
lips on hers, tears now in both their eyes as the new sunrise was born.  
  
MAGNUM: I never forgot you Michelle.  
  
MICHELLE: Nor I you Thomas I was going to ask if you still loved me  
  
but I don't have to.  
  
He holds her tight as the sun was now up and bright and over Pali Lookout.  
  
Magnum looked at her face and sees a scar on her right cheek he looked  
  
at her.  
  
MAGNUM: How did you get out of the car Michelle?  
  
MICHELLE: When Lily went after her doll I had been reaching for her  
  
she just slipped out of my hand and I ran after her, I was maybe a car  
  
lenght away when the car blew up.  
  
MAGNUM: Then you were hurt?  
  
MICHELLE: Yes, and I still have to take pain killers, for my back  
  
and legs.  
  
MAGNUM: But why did you stay away?  
  
MICHELLE: That was Buck and the NIA protecting me.  
  
MAGNUM: Buck Greene right?  
  
MICHELLE: And Maggie Poole she knew where I was.  
  
MAGNUM: Then that explains it.  
  
MICHELLE: Explains what Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Its not important.  
  
MICHELLE: You mean about asking her to come to Hawaii?  
  
Magnum lets her go and turns away as he didn't want to answer.  
  
MICHELLE: I know Thomas, Maggie told me about it.  
  
MAGNUM: Then you know it was just a few weeks ago.  
  
MICHELLE: Yes Thomas but it doesn't matter.  
  
Magnum walked back to her, looked into her eyes, he can see that she  
  
did still love him.  
  
MAGNUM: Come to the estate right now Michelle.  
  
MICHELLE: Why Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: I am going to take the day off and spend it with you, what you say?  
  
MICHELLE: Yes Thomas what ever you say.  
  
MAGNUM: Follow me back in your car.  
  
He takes her by the arm and puts his arm around her as they walked to  
  
her car, and he opens the door.  
  
She got in and starts the engine and Magnum ran to the Ferrari and starts  
  
the engine.  
  
fade out  
  
fade in  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-DAY  
  
Higgins sat on the couch in the study, Diane still with her eyes red  
  
she looked over at Higgins.  
  
DIANE: Higgins I have to get ready for work.  
  
HIGGINS: Are you worried about what Michelle will say about Thomas  
  
having another daughter?  
  
DIANE: Right now Higgins I don't know I have to think about this.  
  
Diane got up and walked to the stairs and up the stairs to her room.  
  
Higgins looked at the clock and it was 7:am and he smiles as Magnum  
  
would not be going to work to day he felt...Fifteen minutes passed  
  
Diane came down the steps and was in her Khaki uniform.  
  
DIANE: See you later Higgins.  
  
She opens the door and steps to the porch and shuts it behind her  
  
Higgins walks to his desk and sits down as he hears the Vette take  
  
off.  
  
Higgins looks at the clock as the sound of the Ferrari stopping in  
  
front of the main house, a moment passed and the door open, Michelle  
  
walked in and Higgins stands up and walks quickly to the front door,  
  
Magnum steps in beside her and has a big smile on his face...Higgins  
  
for a moment says nothing as the two Dobermans walk over and sit down  
  
beside Michelle on each side each putting a paw on her foot.  
  
Michelle looks around and smiles.  
  
MICHELLE: Higgins the place has never changed.  
  
HIGGINS: Welcome home Michelle.(smiles)  
  
MICHELLE: Thank you Higgins its good to be home.  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins where's Diane?  
  
HIGGINS: She left for work.  
  
MICHELLE: Diane, I am sorry I didn't get to meet her.  
  
Higgins looked like he had been shot..  
  
MAGNUM: Lets go in the study Michelle.  
  
INT-STUDY-DAY  
  
They walk to the study and set down, Magnum looked at Michelle.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane is my Daughter Michelle.  
  
MICHELLE: Yes Thomas I know about Karen.  
  
Magnum looks surprised.  
  
MAGNUM: How did you know?  
  
Michelle doesn't answer.  
  
MICHELLE: Tell me Higgins was she the girl who was leaving in the  
  
Black Corvette?  
HIGGINS: Yes that was Diane.  
Magnum walked to the phone and dials the office, the phone rings and  
  
the phone was picked up.  
  
MAGNUM: This is Admiral Magnum, please have Diane Weller return to  
  
Robins Nest I have work for her to do here.  
  
Magnum walked back to the couch leans down and takes Michelles hand  
  
he looks at Higgins and Higgins shakes his head in approval.  
  
EXT-ESTATE DRIVEWAY-MAINHOUSE-DAY  
  
The Black Vette stops in front of the mainhouse as Diane opens the car  
  
door steps out and walked to the front door.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-DAY  
  
The front door opens as Diane steps in and walked to the study.  
  
DIANE: Yes Admiral you requested my presence?  
  
MICHELLE: Yes Thomas you can see that she is your daughter.  
  
DIANE: Ah..I  
  
MICHELLE: You are Thomas Magnum's daughter aren't you?  
  
DIANE: Yes I am?  
  
MICHELLE: Please dear come here.  
  
Diane walked over to Michelle as she stood up, Michelle puts her arms  
  
around her and hugs her and then gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Diane looked over at Magnum and put her arms around Michelle.  
  
MICHELLE: I hope we will be friends Diane.  
  
DIANE: I am sure we can be.  
  
MICHELLE: Yes I believe we will be.  
  
DIANE: I'm sorry Daddy I messed this up didn't I?  
  
MICHELLE: How can you say that?  
  
DIANE: By pretending I come to work here at home for Admiral Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane and Lily have become very close friends.  
  
MICHELLE: You know Lily?  
  
DIANE: Yes I met her a few weeks ago.  
  
beat  
  
Just before Thanksgiving.  
  
Michelle looked at Magnum and smiles.  
  
MICHELLE: Yes Thomas I can see some you in Diane.  
  
Magnum walked over to Diane and puts his arm around her.  
  
MAGNUM: She has been a bright light around here.  
  
HIGGINS: And now Michelle you will also bring some light to this  
  
estate, please stay here and I will get in touch with the owners  
  
about you moving in.  
  
MAGNUM: I figure Higgins she will be staying here for some time.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see, your right sorry I forgot that she is your wife.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Higgins we may have to do that over again what you  
  
think Michelle?  
  
DIANE: I would say go for it Michelle.(smiles)  
  
MICHELLE: Then it would be alright, we'll go for it.laughs  
  
DIANE: Yes it would be Michelle.  
  
MICHELLE: But what would your mother say about me living here?  
  
Diane looked over at Magnum and wanted him to answer Michelle's  
  
Question.  
  
MAGNUM: Michelle,  
  
beat  
  
Karen was killed in a plane crash few days ago.  
  
MICHELLE: I am sorry Diane really I am I didn't know.  
  
DIANE: Thats really ok, I have had both a mother and a father with  
  
him being here.  
  
MICHELLE: I will have to go to the hotel and get my things Thomas.  
  
DIANE: Would it be alright if I went with you?  
  
Magnum smiles and looks at Michelle, Diane waits for a moment.  
  
Michelle got up and Magnum walked out with Diane and Michelle, they  
  
step out on the porch.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum sits on the couch and watched the news, the newsbreak, brought  
  
him to the edge of his seat.  
  
TV REPORTER: This is ZNN News reporter Jo Ann Madison from Paris it  
  
has just been reported that the the man General Quang Ki hung himself  
  
in his Paris cell, Paris Police are not saying to much about it again  
  
General Quang Ki, arrested in Hawaii is dead of an apprent suiside,  
  
back to your regular news.  
  
Magnum walked to the phone and started to pick it up. When it rings  
  
and he picks up the phone receiver.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum  
  
VOICE(over phone): Thomas, this is Maggie, did you hear the news?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, where are you?  
  
MAGGIE(over phone): Paris Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: You know Michelle is back don't you?  
  
MAGGIE(over phone): Yes Thomas and she still loves you.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Maggie I know.  
  
MAGGIE(over phone): Goodby Thomas I have to go now.  
  
(the phone goes to dial tone)  
  
Time passed by it was 5:PM, Diane and Michelle had been gone all day  
  
Magnum walked to the top of the stairs, and then he heard the sound of  
  
Michelles rent a car. He ran down the steps turns the TV back on and  
  
acts like he is interested in the show.  
  
The door opened and Diane walked in first Michelle behind her, they  
  
walk by Magnum to the bedroom, they come back out and are laughing and  
  
Magnum looked at them puzzled.  
  
DIANE: She's crazy. laughs  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah she was always fun to be with.  
  
DIANE:I got some things to do so I'll see you both later.  
  
Diane ran up the steps and out the door. Magnum looks at Michelle and  
  
pats the couch she sat down beside him he puts his arm around her.  
  
Michelle looked up at Magnum.  
  
MICHELLE: Did you mean what you said about us getting Married all over  
  
again?  
  
MAGNUM: Every word I ment every word why?  
  
MICHELLE: Its been 14 years Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: I have to get Lily back here A.S.A.P.  
  
MICHELLE: Yes I would say both of the girls should be included, but  
  
first I have to go back to Paris.  
  
MAGNUM: I know just how to do it, What...Why?  
  
Magnum walks over to the phone and dials the phone number of his friend  
  
Sec/Nav then hangs the phone up.  
  
MICHELLE: Thomas I have to close out my appartment and...  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know but can't you stay here and do that?  
MICHELLE: I will come back Thomas I promise.  
  
MAGNUM: Michelle, when will you go back?  
  
MICHELLE: I will be here for the weekend.  
  
MAGNUM: Gee Michelle, that long just the weekend?  
  
MICHELLE: So what do we do tell Lily ?  
  
MAGNUM: I guess we should wait till your back.  
  
He got up and leans down and picked her up.  
  
MICHELLE: Thomas what are you doing. (laughs)  
  
He walked to the bedroom opens the door and goes into the bedroom  
  
and shuts the door behind him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
The rest of the day and night went by, the next morning Magnum sat at  
  
kitchen table, he looked up as Michelle walked out of the Bedroom her  
  
hair was a wreck and was dressed in one of Magnum's T-Shirts.  
  
MICHELLE: What time is it?  
  
MAGNUM: Well its Saturday and its 11am.  
  
MICHELLE: What happen to Friday?  
  
MAGNUM: Don't know.  
  
They set at the table and the door open Diane came in and walked down  
  
the steps...  
  
MAGNUM: What about we go to the King Kamehameha Club?  
  
DIANE: Tonight?  
  
She turned and laughs walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah we do look pretty rough.  
  
Michelle looked at Magnum and nods her head in agreement.  
  
MICHELLE: I think I'll get a shower first.  
  
She got up and walked through the door to the bedroom, a moment later  
  
the water begins to run and Magnum got up and walks to the coffee pot  
  
and pours a cup and walks back to the table and sits down and takes a  
  
sip. He looks at his watch its noon and Michelle walks out of the bed  
  
room her hair combed, and wareing a blue shirt and blue slacks.  
  
MICHELLE: Your turn Thomas and hurry.  
  
Michelle when Magnum was out of sight held her back as there was a deep  
  
burning pain near her spine.  
  
Magnum walked to the bedroom door, a few minutes later the shower begins  
  
to run and Michelle gets up and walks to the coffee pot and pours a cup  
  
of coffee, walked back and sat down at the table.  
  
Ten minutes pass the water stops and a bit later he walks out of the bed  
  
room with a blue flowered shirt and jeans, he walks by and taps her on  
  
the shoulder, she looks at Magnum and smiles.  
  
Michelle doesn't let on but her back was hurting really bad.  
  
EXT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-NIGHT  
  
Magnum, Diane and Michelle walk from the Jimmy to the front door,  
  
Magnum opens the door as Diane and Michelle go inside.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-NIGHT  
  
Rick stood at the bar had a glass of whiskey in his hand he had just  
  
poured for a customer he sees Michelle as he turns his head to look at  
  
the corner table that Magnum had called ahead for as setting at the  
  
table was Sherri LaFlure who Magnum had also called.  
  
Rick looks again and sees Diane walking in behind Michelle, Rick turns  
  
the glass up and drank it himself.  
  
Michelle hadn't changed she was still as pretty as the day she and  
  
Magnum were married.  
  
Magnum was behind Diane as Rick rushed over to Michelle.  
  
RICK: Michelle..  
  
MICHELLE: Hello Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Did my other guest arrive.  
  
RICK: Yeah, she's here at the table you ask for.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Rick.  
  
Magnum, Michelle and Diane walk to the table the female has her back  
  
to them as Magnum had ask Rick to do.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Sherri:  
  
Sherry looked up and standing there in front of her was Michelle.  
  
SHERRI: Admiral, I  
  
MAGNUM: I should have told you about Michelle being here.  
  
beat  
  
But I figured just maybe you would like to meet the person who you  
  
you played so well.  
  
SHERRI: Your Michelle.  
  
MICHELLE: Yes Sherri, you know you look very much like I did when I  
  
Married Thomas. sitting down  
  
MAGNUM: Did you wait long?  
  
SHERRI: No a few minutes that was all.  
  
MAGNUM: Excuse me I have a phone call I have to make.  
  
Magnum leaves the table walks to the bar.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey Rick.  
  
Rick still in shock walked over to Magnum.  
  
RICK: Why didn't you tell me she was here?  
  
MAGNUM: Get ahold of TC.  
  
RICK: He's over on Maui, but he suppose to be in here later.  
  
Magnum nods and walked back to the table.  
  
MAGNUM: I tried to let TC know you was here.  
  
MICHELLE: I will have to wait till I come back.  
  
EXT-HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-NIGHT  
  
A man walked from the front door of the terminal building to a cab.  
  
MAN: Where is the Robin Masters estate?  
  
DRIVER: I can take you.  
  
MAN: Then you will take me there.  
  
The man got into the cab as he shut the door the cab drove off.  
  
EXT-ESTATE-BEACH-OCEAN-SEAWALL-DAY  
  
Magnum sat on the seawall, it was Sunday the weekend with Michelle  
  
had been the best weekend in years, he looked at his watch it would  
  
soon be time to take her to the airport for her flight to Paris.  
  
A voice behind him he turns his head.  
  
DIANE: Dad its almost time.  
  
MAGNUM: I am coming, come with us Diane.  
  
He walked over to her and he put his arm around her and they walk to  
  
the gate to the estate.  
  
INT- MAINHOUSE-STUDY-DAY  
  
Higgins was quiet, as Michelle stood and waited for Magnum, the doors  
  
open in the study from the patio, Magnum walked over to Michelle.  
  
MAGNUM: Guess we should be going if you want to make your flight.  
  
MICHELLE: I will be back in a few weeks..I promise.  
  
She has tears in her eyes and walked to the study door.  
HIGGINS: Michelle it was really nice your being here, and I hope  
  
your business in Paris will not take long...  
  
MICHELLE: A few weeks, or maybe a few days.  
  
Higgins walks behind Michelle and Magnum to the front door.  
  
EXT-DRIVEWAY-JEEP-DAY  
  
Michelle didn't take all her suitcase's she brought with her there  
  
was just one small carryon bag, this did make Magnum feel better,  
  
and as the jeep pulled away, Higgins looked has a smile as he feels  
  
that all that was Illusive to Magnum was now in his grasp.  
  
EXT-HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-FRONT DOOR-DAY  
  
The same man walked from the street into the terminal.  
  
INT-AIRPORT TERMINAL BUILDING-LOBBY-DAY  
  
Magnum Diane and Michelle walked through the terminal towards the gate  
  
where Michelle would leave for her flight for Paris. Behing them was a  
  
man the same man who had been in General Ki's office, he has his hand  
  
in his jacket pocket, he starts to pull his hand out of his pocket when.  
  
The announcement was made for the flight to Paris, Magnum looks at the  
  
man and takes Michelle in his arms, their lips touch and the kissed her.  
  
The Man turned and walked away and towards the ticket counter.  
  
DIANE: Michelle will miss her plane.  
  
He lets go and Michelle walked away, she turns and looks at Magnum  
  
and smiles, turns and and walks out of Magnums' sight.  
  
Magnum and Diane walked towards the front door, Magnum opens the door  
  
as Diane steps out on to the street, Magnum steps out behind her.  
EXT-ESTATE-SEAWALL BEACH-NIGHT  
  
Magnum sat on the seawall, he looked to the sky, and takes a drink  
  
of beer from the bottle he held, Diane walked up and sat down beside  
  
him, she smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: She'll be back this time.  
  
Diane looking at Magnum.  
  
DIANE: Yeah she will.  
  
INT-MICHELLES-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
opv Old Woman laying on floor bleeding from gunshot to the head, house  
  
is wrecked furniture upset and broken, on the floor by the front door lay  
  
the sun glasses Michelle had worn.  
  
A knock on the door, the door opens as Maggie Poole stepped inside.  
  
MAGGIE: Michelle, its Maggie.  
  
There is no answer, Maggie walked through the trashed living room it was  
  
the next step when she finds the old woman. She knows with one look this  
  
isn't a good sign, as she opens her purse taking out a small handgun.  
  
EXT-MICHELLE'S HOUSE-STREET-NIGHT  
  
A car engine starts as a man opens the car door and gets in, the car speeds  
  
off, on the ground where the car was parked was a white hankie with the two  
  
letters MD.  
  
fade out  
  
fade in  
  
INT-MAGNUM'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum sat at his desk his thoughts of Michelle and the weekend, the phone  
  
rings he reached over and picks up the receiver.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum.  
  
female voice over phone: Michelle is missing, her maid was shot and  
  
is dead  
  
MAGNUM: When?  
  
female over phone: sometime last night or yesterday.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Maggie keep me updated please.  
  
Magnum hangs up the phone, looking down at the desk, turns his head  
  
to his left looking at the wedding picture.  
  
close up Magnum's face  
  
fade out  
  
fade in  
  
EXT-OCEAN BEACH-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walked along the beach, the waves wash in over the steps he had  
  
just made in the sand washing them away, he stops looking out over the  
  
waves to the open sea.  
  
zoom out  
  
Magnum standing alone on the beach.  
  
FRAME FREEZE FADE  
  
Hope that you have enjoyed this story, thank you for reading it.  
  
ROBIN MASTERS 


End file.
